Rain
by TheyWillConquer
Summary: There was once a moment between the two; albeit small and confusing, it was supposed to be the start of an important revelation. Unfortunately, these guys weren't the type to just accept it. NaruSasu. Editing in process.
1. Don't let go

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu.

**Warning: **Violence. Angst. Spoilers from Naruto manga.

**Author: **Mabu

* * *

**Rain**

**1. Don't let go**

A rock was dropped into the tiny lake as the one throwing it looked at it with a contemplating expression that argued between tense or frustrated. The water splashed as it took the hit and fell apart before the drops of water landed on the same surface.

Watching the water fall apart but, still come back to the lake did wonders to his brain's thinking process. He sighed and looked away, scolding himself for thinking too much. How come when he was nervous, it wasn't as easy to get distracted but when he actually was determined to talk, something just had to come to his mind?

He groaned loudly as he raked both hands through his hair and started rubbing them together in frustration. "Ah, this isn't working!"

His friend, the target of his disgruntlement looked at him and raised an eyebrow because that was what he always did when it came to asking question that didn't concern him whatsoever.

If Naruto had been as insensitive to such important things, he would probably feel like he had no heart or life. It didn't matter what others would say or think, not being able to respond to his friend's obvious impediment just damn near caused more.

"I'm just wondering," He started with obvious ire, not able to stop himself anymore. "when you're going to date her."

Sasuke's questioning eyebrow first dipped down in confusion before it raised in realization and turned into an, dare he say, adorable scowl that bordered over pissed-off and solicitous.

"I refused, didn't I? Why do we keep going over this?" His supposedly best friend sighed, gave a breath out in aggravation before turning to look at him dead in the eye. "Naruto, I'm not going out with her, will never go out with her. Get that in your thick brain."

"Bastard," Naruto muttered with a scowl as he crossed his arms and chanted a mantra of 'You can do it', 'Be more stubborn', or 'threaten him!' before speaking. "Look, Sasuke. I just think you shouldn't stay single for long or the whole village will know that you're about to go and kill someone."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to sigh again but, seemed to have heaved in the urge. "I won't—"

Naruto was always very good at cutting others off so there wasn't much surprise for his friend when he was border lined cut in half and practically yelled over

"YOU ARE!" The blond didn't want to over-react and he knew he was, if his friend's look of bafflement wasn't enough indication. "You're getting older, Sasuke— and Kakashi- even Iruka says that it's not healthy for to not have any interest in sexual gratification. I mean, don't you ever,_ ever_ masturbate?"

Naruto wasn't sure what was more comical; Sasuke's surprised expression or his pissed-off scowl. But he cared about him enough to bring this subject out. He really knew that Kakashi had tried to tell the guy that impotency was a disease that— if on a maniac individual like Sasuke— could kill millions of people if it wasn't healed. And while Naruto didn't believe that such a thing would happen, he chose to reconsider and bring his friend to blind dates.

The blind dates were great (Naruto stalked them wherever they went to see how Sasuke was doing. Sasuke was the politest of bastards when with those girls and he would act with all the manners that he never showed to his blond friend but afterwards, at the end of the day, there was the good bye and no physical interaction. The broody boy didn't even want to see her again the next day, much less give a good-bye kiss!

It just was frustrating because you were dating, everyone around was dating, blooming buds in the season of spring and the bastard was stuck upon brooding and pouting.

"Naruto." Sasuke started again and this time, it felt like he wasn't about to say some intelligible remark or something, it sounded like the exasperated version of saying: 'I'm defeated, let's get this over with'.

"Did you ever really think that maybe, sexual relationship aren't important to a person?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, pushed his mouth high like a bird's beak and spoke: "Of course, I do. Sex isn't important but you never had any intimate relationship with just about anyone-" _normal. _He decided to not say the last.

"Not that it's any of your business," Sasuke started in a monotone voice that spoke of beaches and balloons dying of heavy clouds. "But I think we should concentrate more on our kids than, these sexual-related activities."

_Our kids…Our kids?_ The guy was a numb-skull. He had to be if he thought that those kids were his own.

"They're not yours." He retorted, the peak of his mouth going higher. "They're stupid _students_ who are nothing but a pain in the ass."

Sasuke was staring at him, with apprehension before speaking: "I thought you loved kids."

Naruto humph'ed childishly and turned away, "I do!" _Just not yours_, he would like to add but Sasuke doesn't give him the chance.

Instead, Sasuke says: "Look, I'm already as busy as I can be with my _assigned students_ and they're just genin kids right now so I have to make them realize a lot of things. You know how it was like, right? Those kids need us to learn valuable lessons. Like Kakashi-sensei." he added uncomfortably.

Naruto looked back at him with narrowing eyes and a pout, "I wasn't saying otherwise."

He was ready to goad on about the 'Remember Konohamaru' story that many had heard a lot of times before but, shut his mouth up quickly when he noticed Sasuke looking at the waterfalls with a concentrated expression, his mouth was turned down and eyebrows burrowed.

Naruto knew that look very well; he was picking something up again. The bastard-

"Who's there?" asked Naruto, just out of curiosity though his voice was more edged towards annoyance at being interrupted from _the discussion_.

Sasuke completely ignored his question and stood up from sitting on the ground. He walked closer to the waterfall and narrowed his eyes.

"Stop hiding." He demanded, eying the waterfall distastefully.

The blond blinked up at the waterfall and suddenly, the splashing water right in between was cut off, splashes formed and foamed and with slow instigations, a linear figure bonded over with the water and while Naruto was in a daze at the sight in front of him, Sasuke had walked past him without a look of surprise on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, while the blond looked from his raven-haired friend to the male— who was previously in the rushing water— standing on top of the lake's surface.

Naruto blinked again, trying not to show his awe by staring; the guy just came out of the water—No, more like, He _was_ the water and then, he turned into a human. That was-

The male in front of him had white hairs with light-blue tints in them, purple eyes and wore a colorful matching attire.

His eyes glinted in mischief, his tooth were like fangs when they showed as he grinned. "I wanted to meet you since we realized you couldn't be bothered to come back and visit us yourself."

Blond eyebrows raised at that; Sasuke knew the guy?

"Us?" If Naruto hadn't known Sasuke as long as he had, he wouldn't have been able to figure out that the Uchiha sounded confused because he always hid it well under his impassive mask. "She's still with you?"

"Nah, we split up." The strange man shrugged, a smug smile playing on his lips as he walked up to them. "You already know how Karin and I didn't get along. She's just too much for me to take without you and Juugo."

_Juugo? _That name made Naruto's eyebrow arch in recognition as he realized that the name was something he'd heard before; Kiba- his shaggy-haired friend had defeated him in a match of death. He was also, a member of Sasuke's team, Taka.

And with what he'd been hearing, he figured this guy was one of Sasuke's former team-mates. A twinge of agitation went over his stomach but he covered it up with a hesitant smile.

"So, who's this?" He asked, feeling like he was interrupting something since his black-haired friend was staring hard into the other guy's purple eyes.

"No-one you need to know." He hissed harshly, glaring almost furiously.

Naruto winced. "Hey, cool off." he said calmly, uncertain.

He hadn't seen Sasuke this angry since- well, a long time ago. It had already been five or more years since Sasuke came back and settled in Konoha but seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes now made his stomach give a few disconcerting tugs.

"Yeah, Sasuke, cool off." The white-haired guy said with a smile before winking at the blond and ambling over at Sasuke's side, moving his arms over the raven's shoulder, grinning as the Uchiha stiffened under his hold.

"Hey—" He started to warn the guy that holding Sasuke, the uptight asshole, was a bad idea but before he could as much as utter it, the guy had done something that made his tongue freeze and his mouth go dry.

He licked on Sasuke's face like a cat, sliding it over the pale cheek before pressing his lips breathlessly over them.

He felt an unfamiliar heat at the gesture and he shook the feeling off as his eyes focused on Sasuke who was clenching his fists in anger.

"Sas-"

He was starting to move forward but, was too late since Sasuke grabbed and gripped the guy's neck, looking murderous. The strange man started to turn into water suddenly and was splashing down on the ground as if it were the most natural thing.

Naruto looked down at the ground with heated cheeks, feeling slightly embarrassed at what he saw before he looked up and saw his friend walking away with a daunting demeanor.

It was official, Sasuke was royally pissed-off.

He winced again at what he saw there and before he could even prepare himself to focus, he was again, taken aback when the water on the ground turned up into the guy from before.

"Boo." The guy said with an unaffected smile and Naruto backed away, feeling a little wary of that individual.

"Who are you?" Okay, so he had pretty much the idea who that guy was. He had gotten information on Team Taka's potential since they were preparing to ambush them but then again, things didn't go as planned and he wasn't able to meet any one of Sasuke's team members. Though, he had been able to meet Sasuke on the first chance of chasing and that was also why, the bastard was here and not lurking away outside like a lost soul.

He had saved him and brought him back. It was only right to feel insecure and scared when one of his friend's former team-mates came.

And right now, this guy seemed to be wreaking havoc on his heavenly spring season.

The pervert just smirked "Nuh-uh-uh, I'm not telling my name unless I know yours."

The defiance on the guy's face made him feel like punching but, he wasn't sure if it would feel nice punching water because that would mean, no pain for the other person and that, he really wanted.

"Naruto," His jaw slackened as he bit out his name with narrowed eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto."

At the mention of his name, the guy's smirk widened further and he let out a confident murmur with appeased, twinkling eyes: "Suigetsu. Hozuki Suigetsu." He uttered narrowing his own purple eyes, a shadow passed over them before he spoke: "Sasuke's former companion."

Naruto nodded out of politeness, taking a few steps back to keep a distance from the man across him. "I guessed as much."

Suigetsu's twinkling eyes danced in mirth as he spoke: "Funny. I guessed the same for you."

Naruto glared up at him, he didn't like the guy for obvious reasons. "The same what? That I'm Naruto or Sasuke's_ former_ companion because for the latter, _I am not._"

The man glanced at the woods surrounding the lake before he shook his head and inhaled, "You used to be."

"Five years ago." he retorted, a bitter edge taking over his tone.

"Five years ago, eh?" He repeated Naruto's words with a frown and sighed. "It's been long."

"Yes, it has." Naruto agreed before watching the lake with crossed arms. "I don't know why you're here but, since you've been a missing criminal, I don't think it's safe to be hanging around us Shinobi because I can capture you and take you to Konoha's cell. I'm sure Roots would love to have you there."

"Not that I don't mind-" Suigetsu said in light-hearted tone as he backed away warily, hands up in a motion of self-surrender. "But I was only here to greet our leader. Since he seems fine enough, I shall be heading off. Bye!" He said as quickly as possible while jumping off into the water and disappearing quite casually.

Naruto wasn't an idiot, he could see the blue chakra flowing off the lake but, decided he didn't need to go through the trouble of catching the guy. He didn't seem like a threat- or was he?

He wondered thoughtfully after he had turned and walked away from the lake, he stopped mid-step on his way and his mouth turned down into a frown.

"Maybe, I should've captured him." He muttered under his breath but, didn't go back since Suigetsu looked smart enough to have left already. He advanced out of that area and tredged deeper into the woods, where he had seen Sasuke go last before.

"Sasuke." He called in a lazy voice because he really wasn't in the best of moods and he just wanted to go home after that mentally strenuous meeting. He'd have had worse meetings but, this one just tugged at his heart until he actually wanted to pull it off himself. Something was hurting, something was wrong and he wasn't sure what it was. Not that he wanted to pry. He would just go and find Sasuke and then, they'd go back to Konoha. Give Kakashi the report for their mission and then, he and Sasuke would go and eat Ramen and things would be like usual.

The fact that the previous meeting bothered him wouldn't trouble him as much if he had ramen in his system and he was anxious to see Sasuke act like his usual self. Not as angry and not as cold but still, serene and scowling like a cute pouting child.

"Sasuke." He called again, looking around the woods and trying to sense the man's chakra but, it wasn't visible nor was he able to tell the man's physical presence. His friend man was always capable of manipulating his chakra to hide it but why would he need to do it now? "Sasuke, it's not the time to act like a child. Come out, already!"

"He's not here." A female voice murmured from a distance. He froze, catching her words and snapped his head up to look at her.

His jaw tightened at the edges, "_What?_"

"Sasuke's gone." The woman said, leaning against a tree. Her hairs were red, falling over her shoulders; she was wearing glasses as she looked down at the ground with an attentive expression. "He's not here."

Naruto glowered, not being able to hold the anxiety at her words. "What do you mean by that?"

She whipped her head up to him and glared, "Just what I said, Sasuke's not here." She looked unsettled- furious even as she looked at him with an expression that mirrored his in the matter of concern.

Something howled inside him as he clenched his fists. "I don't believe you." he let go of his fist as he turned and glanced around everywhere. "He's got to be here. He can't leave without me, I would've known. He can't—" His breath halted as he choked on his own words "—_leave._" he heaved out with a chaotic furrow on his brows. He didn't know why he was getting so hurt over just the matter of Sasuke leaving without him but, he was.

"Don't believe me if you don't want to." She shrugged as she stepped away from leaning on the tree and straightened her posture. "I'm a sensor, if he'd be even a hundred miles away, I would've been able to sense him but he's not around. I can't sense him." She muttered with a sigh as she paced back and forth with boisterous stomps on the woody branch.

Naruto's startling blue eyes narrowed fiercely. "Who the heck are you anyway?"

She stopped in her unusually agitated pace and slowly turned to give him a rough stare. He stared back with his own glare, not backing down at graving over his hatred at her even though, he had no idea who she was.

"Oh, I see that you've already met Karin." a pleasant voice said, pulling them out of their glaring contest as they turned to look back at the him standing on the other tree, grinning as he asked: "Now, would one of you tell me where Sasuke, our uptight leader and in your case, friend, is?"

He was the strange man from before who attempted to molest his best friend. Naruto glared.

Karin, as the man had mentioned before, huffed. "Honestly, can't you keep an eye on him? He disappeared out of nowhere while I was waiting for him."

"What?" Suigetsu looked just as unsettled as she had. They both knew that Sasuke wouldn't leave asudden just because of a nauseatingly inappropriate encounter with his former friend. For all Naruto knew though, Sasuke former team-mates did that all the time. Sasuke's reaction though, said it was very new to him.

"Orochimaru." she uttered out of nowhere and looked as shocked as them at mentioning the name without warning. "I sensed him just before Sasuke disappeared. I thought perhaps, I was hallucinating but-" she looked up, studying their expressions before her features darkened at the seriousness of the situation. "It was a different sensation though, but definitely Orochimaru-sama's chakra- not a cursed seal too because it seems more-" she hesitated. "More like Orochimaru." this time, she didn't add the suffix for her previous master but what she had said before bothered him. Did she still consider the freak as her master?

She turned to stare at Suigetsu meaningfully as they both talked through their eyes while Naruto waited for them impatiently to get it because he already had.

"Is it-" She started, looking certain by the minute of her suspicions. Naruto decided to help the process a bit.

"It's Kabuto."

They both snapped their heads to look at him before Suigetsu scrunched his nose, "Likely. That guy's always been obsessed with Orochimaru so why not go after the one person his master had been pursuing and wasn't able to get."

"You're right. A grudge, maybe." Karin nodded

"Hello," Naruto said, waving a mocking hand at them as he spoke, "Aren't you forgetting that Sasuke is extremely powerful and cannot be beaten by some weird freak-like Orochimaru-mimicker?"

Suigetsu snorted and Karin glared at them both. "Sasuke is_ not_ defeated, he's captured. My guess is that Kabuto came here and used some teleportation jutsu while Sasuke was busy blustering over Suigetsu's _actions._" She had obviously, also witnessed the pervert's 'actions', as she put it and was unhappy about it. Naruto was pleased to say he empathized.

"Even so," Naruto pressed. "Even if he was busy being angry over _that_, he would never let down his guard. Me, being his best friend can't let him go down on his guard. I don't think he'll be caught off-guard just like that and by _Kabut_o, no less."

She turned to glare at him but there was a depth of understanding in her fierce gaze. "I think he can. There are various things that can distract him and one of them is _molesting_—"

"Okay, can you guys please stop emphasizing on that." Suigetsu said in weary voice and sighed, crossing his arms. "Geez, I was just teasing him. Don't need to get all jealous just because you didn't get to kiss him and I did." he sounded petulant.

Naruto's face scrunched up while Karin's fist clenched and trembled in rage before she muttered menacingly: "Suigetsu." and there went a particularly heavy-looking punch at the water-boy who split in half with water splashing all over. "DIE!" she shouted while stomping all over the water as if she did that kind of thing all the time.

Naruto wondered if she had some type of experience in dealing with the pervert and if so, that, did it hurt the water-boy or not? Because he deserved to get hurt.

Inside, his mind had started to sigh in relief of somewhat that at least, Sasuke's first kiss had most likely been with Naruto, if nothing else. Albeit, accidental, it would still make Sasuke feel better about his misfortune of always getting sexually harassing contact from unusual men: Orochimaru was in the suspected list of how many man had tried to put their hands on Sasuke. Thus, the reason why Sasuke was extremely wound-up and asexual. It couldn't be healthy for having a brother as a supposed instigator too.

-0-

Our bond wasn't simple. If it was simple, I'd think things wouldn't be as complicated or as intense as they are between us. Something about the way we interacted, something about the way we fought, something about the way we looked at each other, something about the way we smiled at one another, and something about the way we both were so inseparable without even knowing; it's different, it's special, it's deep and it's beautiful.

I wish we don't get separated like before.

I wish, we'll stay together- hand in hand- smiling at each other while never letting go.


	2. Finding you

*Spoilers from Naruto manga but not as far as chapter, _what's-its-name?-I-can't-be-arsed-to-care_ but they go as far Kabuto meeting Naruto with his half-infused Orochi-form. You know, when he was close to becoming Orochimaru but had not yet returned with zombie-ninjas in his team. God, I've started to hate Naruto (not the character) just because of that reason entirely. It is before Sasuke infiltrated the Kage meeting with the plan to kill Danzou.

**Update**: Kudos to you if you have read this with all the stupid mistakes. I will try to minimize the stress in my editing of course.

* * *

**Rain**

**2. Finding you**

He moved his head, sweat dripped past his forehead, wet lock of hairs stuck to skin as he tried to wave them away by shaking his head since his hands were pre-occupied as of now. He sighed when he realized that he couldn't move them even if he tried and glared up at the steel bars in front of him, staring hard until he was sure he could burn them with his non-operating Amaterasu.

It didn't work.

He wondered apprehensively what kind of drug he was given that could not only dispel all his jutsu but also, his optimal powers and shook his head out of frustration.

"You're fitting quite well in this cell, aren't you?" A slimy, abject voice came from the darkness.

Sasuke continued to stare down at the ground. He could identify the shoes as the one who had, in a very sneaky way, took him and forced them both to teleport here.

There was the stinging sensation on his head as he swayed his head continuously, not being able to find comfort in a situation like his.

"How are you feeling?" asked the voice.

_Like shit._

He didn't speak his thoughts as his hands moved out of instinct and the clashing sound of shackles moving with the metal chain moved with his wrist. He gave a breath before releasing his hold over his fists.

He heard a click from the jail's door and looked up to stare at the man entering his cell, approaching Sasuke while Sasuke himself looked away, disgusted by the sight of his captor.

"You haven't said a word since you've seen me." The person's voice was slithering, so familiar, like a snake that he felt his stomach squirming.

"Have you made your flight?" The voice was changing, altering into one of two of those people that Sasuke had once been accustomed to. Those people who made him feel weak and dependent but now, they were dead. Or so, he supposed.

The figure above him kneeled down and watched him in silence. From the corner of his eyes, he could make out golden eyes from a distance, dark outlines and shadows pouring over the expression on the others' face.

"Look at me, Sasuke." Both voices said in unison, the alteration blending together in sync.

He jerked his head before looking up at that man with blank-eyes.

The white-skinned man smiled, "Well, aren't you a good listener." he said appraisingly, looking down at his form with slitted eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes, not willing to see the almost ravenous hunger in that man- creature's gaze.

He felt movement near him but he kept his eyes closed, his brain was hurting and he felt trapped under his own consciousness.

A touch over his cheeks made his eyes jerk back to place as his ebony, widened eyes took in the unwell intention shining in the creature staring at him with a disgusting smile. His skin looked crippling, skin rough against his own skin as he made a move to brush the hand away but it stayed there, he tiredly tried to shake off the shackles on his wrist but, that didn't work either.

The filthy hands were still over him and then, the frame of the man moved closer to him, a sharp nail cut through his skin as both hands were pressed to his cheek and neck, holding his head still as the hand on his neck squeezed hard, drawing blood from his skin. He flinched before making another attempt to brush the hands away from him but, the presence only grew more insistent.

Before he knew it, his whole body was getting bare and the hands were starting to draw more blood as they clawed with sharp nails and teeth, tightening fists clawed his hairs back as the ministrations went on with painful stings all over his body.

The stinging pain started getting worse when the claws were mangling and tearing apart his hips, stomach and neck. He felt damaged and bruised. The pain multiplied as he bit his teeth to stop from hissing in pain.

The tribulation worsened still as teeth dug over his chest, and ripped apart his skin. During this act, the man on top of him was murmuring words that were barely audible. Sometimes, the angry lines marred over the others features, telling him that he was being hated and some other times, he would look pleased with what he was doing to Sasuke, who was helpless amongst all things.

He didn't look into those eyes, looking over at the wall across from him as if his body wasn't the one being scraped- ripped up. He felt the pain but couldn't make any noise. Wouldn't want to give the satisfaction to the creature biting him desperately, with a vengeance. Teeth reached over his hips and bit before digging its fang over there, drawing his breathing to be heavier.

He could feel his vision getting blurry, as he blinked his eyes up at the ceiling wondering what was happening to him before the whole world around him was black and he was falling into the unconscious.

-0-

"Idiot." Karin muttered as her partner slashed his sword over the vines on the entrance. They both moved slowly as the blond in front of them quickly rushed past them and made his way into the dark cave, shadows formed over their figures as they left the light and walked forward.

"Like you're any better." Suigetsu retorted, a smug smile on his lips. Before Karin had the time to bite back a remark, Naruto yelled from in front of them.

"Sasuke!" he was looking around the area before he ambled over to another alley.

They both looked at where the blond had disappeared to and glanced at each other.

"He's desperate isn't he?" Suigetsu asked much to himself

Karin shrugged, "He's worried, like us."

"Ah." her team-mate grunted, turning over. "They've got a long way to go."

She agreed inwardly before walking over to the alley the blond had gone to and blinked to see that he wasn't there.

"He's not here." She huffed, crossing her arms as Suigetsu came up by her side.

"He's going to get lost without us." Suigetsu said, bringing his palm up to his forehead.

"You think?" She glared at him before shaking her head. "He's too reckless. No wonder Sasuke-sama never wanted to listen to him."

He shrugged, non-caring before he moved to the side of another alley and smirked, staring pointedly at the door on the opposite wall.

"I bet they're here." He murmured. Karin raised an eyebrow before advancing towards him and stared at the place he was pointing at.

She nodded in approval, "I'll agree to you on that one."

Together, they made their way to the dungeon.

-0-

Naruto was lost.

He knew he was but, he was stubborn enough to deny that he wasn't.

He wasn't lost. He just didn't know where he came from or where he went.

_'That's the same as getting lost, moron.'_

Naruto wondered if a little Sasuke had taken place in his consciousness because it started to sound like said-person.

_'Sasuke…'_

He stopped running and halted, looking around to see where he was. All the walls were the same orange, maze-like. How could he have known that he was going the wrong way?

He took a frustrated breath and groaned, rubbing his hairs, trying not to take them off in the process, he looked around again, at one opening at the left, another opening at the right; he gritted his teeth as he stared at the third opening.

_"Why did you keep it?" asked he, staring at me with blank ebony eyes that shone bright under the night's street-light._

The dark that covered over the opening led him to decide that even if he went to one of them, either way, it wasn't going to help.

_I smiled at him, though it was weaker than before. I can't help it, I'm nervous. "Because…obviously, I knew you were coming back, bastard!"_

He squinted his blue eyes to see beyond the darkness at the opening and found that he couldn't find anything but the dark. It felt terrifying that Sasuke was out there somewhere, and he couldn't even find him.

The last time, he couldn't help him. This time, he wanted to!

_Sasuke gave me a look, staring as if I was some strange creature he couldn't quite decipher and it made me feel a little anxious as I rubbed my head and tried to keep the grin on my face but it faltered as he looked down and sighed heavily, shaking his head._

Naruto blinked up the tap of noise on the other portion of the opening. He turned to stare as a male's figure came out of the shadows. When he concentrated more on the hairs, he found out that they were white.

_"Moron." he murmured, and I swear I saw a smile twitching over his lips as he turned away, the forehead protector hanging over his hands as he held it._

He rolled his eyes.

_Figures._

Suigetsu had two arms rolled behind his head as he walked up to him, leisurely.

"Yo, Blondie." He had his 'fangs' out again as he lifted a hand to Naruto, looking quite smug as he found the blond glaring at him.

_A warmth spread through me as my lips widened so much that it actually hurt but nonetheless, I couldn't stop smiling._

_"Hee-Hee."_

"Don't call me that, water-boy." He bit out with a scrunched-up face, crossing his arms as he looked away.

The strange man walked closer to him and stopped, staring at him for a moment before he spoke: "Not that I don't mind you getting lost and eaten by some vicious snakes, I'd rather you come with me and cure that Uchiha."

Something inside him strangled and stirred before catching up with his throat and consumed his whole body as he stared eye-wide at Sasuke's former team-mate with a shocked expression.

"You—_you found him_?" He asked. He didn't know why he was upset. He should be glad but, he felt a certain jealousy that someone else had found his best friend when he couldn't. Naruto was always a bit hopeless at his feelings for Sasuke but this was obviously going too far.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Obviously." He explained. "He's in the basement where Orochimaru puts all his failure test-subjects or prisoners."

"Where—I-" He choked, turning his unfocused, blurry eyes to the dark walls around him. He felt suffocated by the darkness now, as if it could consume any moment and he wouldn't give in to it but it would be too heavy, too persistent that one day, he would give in.

The pervert must have noticed something desparate in Naruto's expression because he gave a serious grimace.

"Follow me."

Naruto did, thankfully.

-0-

His heart dropped. A breath that he was holding halted in his throat and fell back into his chest as despair collapsed in his very bones. Cobalt eyes were wide, impossibly so as they stung lightly before a harsh, heavy breath heaved out of his chest. Blinking rapidly, he wondered if he was having a nightmare but as his eyes finally adjusted to the tangle of limbs lying on the filthy ground, he felt anger that it was all true.

Sasuke, bare and naked, was lying on the ground as his head rested on Sasuke red-haired former team-mate legs. She turned to stare at Naruto with a stomach-churning frown that held obvious concern and impossible hopelessness.

He was so furious, he couldn't see. His fingers tightened around into fists as he questioned tensely: "What happened?"

"Kabuto's gone, we found Sasuke here just a while ago." she informed helpfully before looking back down at Sasuke with deeply held care and the same worry she had shown before at the man's disappearance. The pale-skinned man in her arms was hardly breathing, his eyebrows were furrowed, eyelids barely covering his black eyes as he remained still in Karin's arms except for the shallow heave of his chest. "He's in pain but he'll live." she looked up at him with a desperately fierce determination. "We need to get him treated as quickly as possible and as much as it pains me to do so, I request that you teleport him to Konoha's hospital now or else, his life will be in danger."

Naruto looked at her, surprised before he finally understood why she looked so heart-broken (in an annoyed kind-of way).

Sasuke was injured and she couldn't do anything but let him go.

His jaw slackened, understanding the hopelessness of the situation before he nodded at her.

"Alright."

He stepped forward into the silent cell and suddenly, his knees buckled in his attempt to walk. Sasuke's former team-mates looked at his weakened state where he tried to gather himself, he couldn't see their faces but knew they wouldn't make fun of him right now. Not when the situation was so die-hard serious and if they were amused by this, he didn't care either.

He straightened himself back up and walked, something inside of him was shaking with nervous flutters.

He knelt down in front of Sasuke's body, across from Karin who was staring at him with an unusual expression on her face. He looked up at her, bringing his hands up at the air in a way that asked for the Uchiha to be handed over to him.

She gave a smile at that before rolling her eyes and lifted the naked, pale man's frame and settled his head over Naruto's.

He couldn't help it; he stared at Sasuke's pained face before gulping.

"I should get going." He murmured, covering his arms around the bare man's shoulders and nodded at them as a gesture of goodbye. He put on the necessary hand-seals and _poofed_ out of the cell and into Konoha.

-0-

Sakura was proud to say that she had been immune to anything her former-teammates threw at her. After all, she had seen far worse things in her life when _they_ were involved (Yes, that included Sasuke too) but, who could blame her for being surprised when your long-lasting crush and your supposed-brother came out of nowhere into the hospital and caused a tidal storm within the nurse's and staff around who looked, specifically at Uchiha Sasuke's very, very bare and naked self while Naruto held on to him for dear life.

And no, that wasn't all there was to it. The fact that Sasuke was bloody all over, gashes and tearing at his skin as she took a closer look, just about took her heart away.

"NARUTO!" She shouted, he flinched and held on tightly to the bare man by his side while she approached them with angry steps. Now, what happened?

"Sakura-chan-" He murmured, looking down at Sasuke as the man lay over him, unconscious in his arms.

Something was throbbing and it involved her brain as she gritted her teeth and stared hard at him before taking hold of Sasuke's other arm and lifting him up as she led them both to a vacant room on the left.

They put him over the hospital bed; the blood on the Uchiha's back soaked over the blue tinted bed-sheet and spread out.

"God, how much blood has he lost?" She asked to herself, pumping on the pale man's wet chest.

"A lot." Naruto replied in a weak voice that held no confidence at all.

She glanced at the blond as he stood helplessly by her side, staring at Sasuke with that god-awful expression on his face.

"Call my staff for some help with tweezers and cotton while I try to work and heal his cuts before it's too late." She muttered as she put pressure on the chest beneath her hands and concentrated her chakra over the biggest cuts on the Uchiha's skin.

Naruto nodded at her quickly and abruptly left without another word.

She glanced back at the door as she heard the incessant chatters crowding the hallways after the chaos that happened just moments before. She looked back down at her friend.

"What happened now?" She questioned as she surveyed the cuts and slashes. They weren't caused by swords, even an idiot could have figured that out. She didn't want to think about it but these large marks could only be left by-

_'…what did he get himself into? Sasuke-kun…'_

_-0-_

Kakashi's head was hurting. He looked down at the report on his desk before glancing up at the blond standing across him, who was staring down at the ground with a solemn expression.

"I see." He had no idea what else to say as he took in the muzzy state his former student was in. He looked as if he hadn't slept a wink and Kakashi couldn't help but rise the query: "Have you slept since you came back?"

The blond-haired boy turned to glare at him, yet the conviction in them was weak. The dark circles under his eyes were now clear to the Hokage as he grimaced under his mask.

"Well, at least you're not lying." He said with an exasperated sigh, ceasing the urge to shake his head with his elbow on the desk.

"Gee, I'm sorry I'm not sleeping because my _friend_ is going in and out of _coma_ these couple of days." Naruto might as well have had growled at him with the way he spoke, the acid and frustration was present there.

Kakashi winced before collecting his posture and turning to him with a leveled stare. "I'm worried about your health. If you want, you can stay awake as long as you like. I just think Sasuke; your _friend_ might not like it."

Naruto crossed his arms and did his infamous Uzumaki stubborn-as-hell pout and glared azure eyes at his ex-teacher. "I don't want your suggestions, perverted-Hokage!"

The gray-haired man quirked a smile as his blond student humph'ed and turned around to leave.

"Oh and-" He called back. The blond stopped, not looking back at him. "Say 'hello' to Sasuke when you visit him."

He heard the blond huff in fake-annoyance before walking out with a: "Do it yourself, lazy teacher!"

Kakashi smiled in amusement.


	3. You

**Author's Note: **I forgot to say. For people who are confused, No. Orochimaru did not put his dick inside Sasuke. He just used his_ fingers...._But that's not the case! I told you, Angst, Violence. At least, I didn't show it! Don't get disgusted. It's not bad. Oro-pervert will NEVER come back.

Gah, I hate when I do that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu.

**Warning: **Violence. Angst. Spoilers from Naruto manga.

**Author: **Mabu

* * *

**Rain**

**3. You**

**-**

**-**

The sky was filled with heavy clouds as they hovered over the village in foreboding warning while causing a tense background on the hospital's view as blank, ebony eyes stared out through the window beside his bed and instantly, switched his gaze back to the visitor of his room, who stood before him with an apprehensive expression.

"You're awake" his visitor stated finally after much silence.

Sasuke stared at him, vacant of emotions and nodded solemnly.

"I want to ask what happened but I'm guessing you're not feeling right to make sense of the situation" Naruto said, moving over to the chair by his bed's side. Sitting down with a sigh, he looked at his raven-haired friend with a serious frown on his face.

There was silence. There were blue, criticizing eyes as they stared at him, making him want to close his eyes and go back to a deep sleep but he didn't. Instead, he looked over to the window again. At least the outside view of the village made him distracted enough to forget.

Ever since he woke up, the memories of what had happened previously rushed through his head and caused him a splitting head-ache. There was filth. There was disgust. There was bile sticking over his throat as he tried to push away those thoughts far from his mind.

A breath was exhaled through his visitor's mouth and soon after, predictably, he spoke "Sakura told me that it was done through nails and bites. It wasn't normal. Almost rape"

Naruto didn't fail to notice the flinch his friend gave at the mention of 'rape'

Sasuke squared his shoulders defensively before turning his head to glare head-on at the blond.

"It wasn't rape" He hissed out.

The blond konoichi wanted to sigh exasperatedly at that but choose to ignore the urge and smiled half-heartedly "You're right. Who'd want to rape your tight-ass anyway?"

As if the words were offending, the glare intensified in their fury and clenched jaws snapped at him "I _wasn't_"

He might as well had shouted it out with the way he stated this but Naruto, despite the irking feeling of wanting to know what exactly happened to his friend, let it go.

At least, he was trying to.

With the way his friend was glaring at him, he wasn't sure if he really could forget it.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, suddenly, breaking the silence and turning his glare into a fierce stare that wasn't any less intimidating than the Uchiha glare.

Naruto scowled "Why? I can't visit you?"

Dark eyes kept on staring at him for a long while before he gritted out "You can"

Blue eyes blinked at the strained statement before Naruto frowned at him, "You're acting weird"

That immediately pulled back a scowl on the Uchiha's face as he glared at him with vehement anger "Well, excuse me. What should I do? Start acting weird so you can worry about it or just let it go and avoid your goddamn mouth for the rest of my life!"

It was supposed to come out as a question but the scowl was deep enough to make it look like an exclamation.

Naruto bit back the urge to wince since he was pretty much used to Sasuke's short-temper rants and had pretty much an idea that his assumption were throwing the young Uchiha to be pissed-off.

Shrugging his arms, he started softly "So, how are you?"

Sasuke looked away, clenching the sheets under "Fine"

A sad smile covered Naruto's face as he stared at the white knuckles on his friend's side "Right…" He murmured in a low voice, turning as the door behind them opened with a click.

The pink-haired shinobi came in, catching a quick glimpse at the people inside and their surroundings before smiling sheepishly.

"Hello, Sasuke" She called.

The raven nodded in acknowledgement, not giving her another look, quite at peace with sitting quietly on the bed.

She didn't mind the lack of attention since that was what the Uchiha did daily in his life and moved inside without another word, a board clutched to her chest as she sat down beside Naruto, looking at their friend with warm jade eyes.

"How've you been?" She asked, putting the board to her lap and skimming through the paper quickly while she looked up for a response.

"Hn" She received and smiled again but this time, it was a little dark. As if, she was trying to make herself a little cheerful for the sake of laying it down flat.

"Well, since you're feeling alright. I feel I should tell you what my report says or would you like to read it yourself?" She asked, the raven didn't answer so she looked back down at the board in her hand and gulped in her dread before continuing "I took the DNA from your…er, body. It was most likely Kabuto, the one we'd seen about five years ago has been controlled by Orochimaru completely so it was a pure mix of both. From what I gathered, you don't remember anything about the inci—"

"Sakura" She looked back up at her raven-haired friend's interruption as she found him glaring at the side of Naruto's face while the other just looked at Sakura with curiosity filled on his face.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Naruto scowled, looking at Sasuke with annoyance and a pout.

Sakura looked between the two, noting the tension before she smiled, understanding why Sasuke stopped her.

"Naruto" she started, as he turned to look at her "I think you should go outside while we talk about the report"

His whole frame froze as he glanced at Sasuke and then, at Sakura with anxiety covering his tan face "W-What?"

She tried to smile, she really did but by the way he was looking at her, she knew that her smile looked forced and painful "We'll tell you later"

His eyes shadowed over as he gave Sasuke another look from the corner of his eyes before his jaws slackened "Is it that bad?" He asked, a low murmur, looking at the linoleum floor with an understanding expression.

"No, of course not!" Her eyes betrayed her emotion as she answered "Sasuke is perfectly fine. He just wants some privacy with this. It'll be over before you know it"

_What'll be over? _Naruto asked with his eyes before shaking his head since he wasn't going to receive an answer while in the raven's presence. He stood up from his chair and taking another glance at his dark-haired friend, he left the room in complete silence.

There was a quiet, tense moment before Sakura breathed a sigh she hadn't thought she was holding.

Her throat felt funny as she looked at his frame. Sasuke's back was hunched, head lowered, eyes remaining on his lap and mouth pulled into a grimace.

"Did he—?" Sasuke started but didn't finish the question because he knew she knew what exactly he was asking.

She tried to give him a helpless smile as she nodded "He did" she parted her lips but there was something burning within her throat "We found semen inside your…"

She heard a heavy sigh from Sasuke as he looked down at his fingers "And?" She was startled as he turned to stare at her, cool and hollow emotions stirring in their depths "There's more, right?"

An overwhelming sadness overcame her heart as she nodded again, this time hopeless beyond comprehension. In some part of her mind, she was glad that he had asked before she could begin because that was the hardest part- the beginning.

When she started to part her lips to respond to what she had gathered from her report, her breath stilled as those eyes- those beautiful, fierce black eyes stared at her, waiting.

Tears stung through her as she let out a ragged breath before staring at her slender fingers that were placed on her lap "You- you're…"

"Going blind?" The deep, baritone voice asked, without any emotion, without any difficulty. Yet, why was it so hard for her to say it?

Tears flowed through her eyes as she closed them, trying to stop them from falling but they kept on flowing.

"Why?" She asked, in a heart-wrenched voice, holding the board on her lap close to her chest as she let out a sob "_Why do you know_?"

He was silent for a minute as she sobbed before he spoke "I can feel it…" there was reluctance in his voice as she looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks "I can feel the world dim around me"

He turned to look back out the window, the abundant clouds and the bleary, gray colored-sky and…the sun that looked almost tarnished from its bright rays. It looked like it was going to rain, with the dark and faded atmosphere hanging around the sky.

Yet, the hot-warmth that always arrived with the sun's brightness had been felt around him. He could smell that it was bright and colorful out there yet all he could see was the cold environment with weak tints of blue.

It was morning, not dusk but his eyes told him otherwise.

Sakura couldn't help it, she felt a part of herself tear apart before he turned to her "Don't you _dare_ worry about me" He threatened, a glare in place.

The flush color on her hairs was no longer vibrant but sullied in that shadowy color. He wondered what he was feeling in his stomach but ignored it as she started to stop weeping and rubbed the liquid from her eyes and cheeks.

"You're right" She made a noise of acknowledgment before nodding and smiling wearily "You're right, Sasuke" her voice began to lower as she stared at the floor before nodding again, thoughtfully "You're so right, it hurts"

The last sentence caught him off-guard before he pressed his lips together and breathed "I'm not going anywhere"

"I know" She responded.

"I'm not leaving"

"Mmm" she couldn't move her lips anymore, afraid she might break-down again.

"I'm just going outside to train"

"Right" she nodded again, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"I'll even ask his permission"

Emerald eyes looked up at him with curious wide eyes "Where will you go?"

He shrugged "I don't know. All I know is that I need to start training without my eyes"

She felt a horrible head-ache coming as the door held ajar, their loud-mouth team-mate standing there with a horrified face "WHAT?!"

Sakura pressed her lips together before looking over at Sasuke again and nodding at him. She stood up from her seat and started to walk towards the exit, where the blond stood with his startling blue eyes glaring at her and the patient in question.

"Did you hear everything?" She asked, not knowing what to do with this. She felt like wanting to leave everything behind and going home to take a rest but maybe, she had gone through worse in time. She just didn't remember what it had felt like.

As expected, Naruto growled out his answer "Of course, I did!" he brushed past her and went on to point an accusing finger to his raven-haired friend "How the hell is this not bad news!?!"

"I didn't say it wasn't" Sasuke replied, his voice void of emotions.

"Hell yeah, you didn't! But what the fuck was I supposed to do outside while you two talked it out!?! You seriously believe that I'm gonna let you go without another word, don't you?"

"I'm not leaving without another word, Moron. I'm going to be leaving with permission and a due date to return. What the hell is wrong with it?"

"You can't just leave!" Came the roaring retort

Sakura tuned out the rest as she left the two to talk among themselves. Maybe, they would get into a fight or maybe, they wouldn't even talk to each other but she didn't feel like tending with the two with this news.

First, she needed to tell the Hokage about it before they could do anything else.

-

-

-

Naruto huffed as he sat on his chair again, feeling that his vent-out went on long enough while his stupid, stupid,_ stupid_ bastard of a friend kept on staring out of the window as if it had something interesting out there.

He made an annoyed noise on the back of his throat as he asked "What are you staring at, anyway?"

Sasuke continued to look at the sky as he replied "I'm searching for the sun"

Naruto glanced curiously out of the window too, staring at the distinct rays of sunshine and then, glancing at Sasuke, looking between the two in confusion before something set in him with another set of emotions.

"Wha—Don't tell me you can't—" He stopped talking as his friend finally turned to look at him.

Cobalt eyes narrowed impetuously "Why the hell is your sight even going?! I mean, he didn't do anything but touch you, did he?"

His friend continued to stay silent but he could see the pale-skinned man gritting his teeth in anger.

"Did he?" He asked, his eyes narrowing further.

There was a sigh as he spoke "It was the drugs he induced me with and some poison"

"Poison? Drugs?" As far as Naruto was concerned, he hadn't heard a thing about those. What was Sasuke trying to say?

Sasuke snorted "You think I can be captured by that Orochimaru-replica just because? That guy had it all planned out. He had given me a drug so strong that made me lose all consciousness and restricted my power, including my optimal ability. I thought it was just a paralysis medicine but no, it was…"

"What?" Naruto asked, softly now that he understood why Sasuke had let that ma—creature do anything to his body.

"I'm not sure. Sakura was about to tell me, I suppose" Sasuke said, raking a hand through his hairs before looking at Naruto "What?"

Naruto grunted, looking away "Fucking Orochimaru. Even in death, he can't leave us alone, can he?"

Sasuke let a smirk lift his lips as he looked at his team-mate "I suppose, he should"

Naruto smiled, slowly. He looked up at the ceiling for a bit before he frowned "Hey, Sasuke"

Black eyes graced him with a glance "Why can't Kakashi teach you? I mean…he's half-blind, you know"

Sasuke stilled at the comment before he took that into consideration.

"He's a Hokage, Naruto. I don't think he has time to train me"

Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes before he puckered his lips a bit and pouted "Well, Sakura used to learn from baa-chan too, you know. I'm sure the lazy pervert can take time for you"

A sigh was released in the air as a pale palm covered the Uchiha's face "If I deny, I'm sure you're going to find another way of making me stay, aren't you?"

Naruto scowled "Well, I'm just saying…"

"Yes, you are" The other agreed.

He looked away, still scowling, crossing his arms before his lips broke into a grin "Hey?"

"Hn?"

"I want to be your eyes"

Sasuke whipped his head to stare at his blond friend as blue eyes locked with his black ones.

"Remember Obito, Kakashi's friend?" Naruto asked. When Sasuke continued to stare at him, dumbfounded by what came out of his mouth, the blond continued with a shrug "You remember how he told us that Obito gave up his eyes for Kakashi as a gift, right? Well, I can't give you sharingan eyes since I'm, you know, not an Uchiha but while that is true, I can still tell you what my eyes see so you don't miss out on anything you can't see.

"Nay?"

Naruto held back the urge to gulp as he watched his friend go silent for the rest of the day. And he didn't pry either. He continued to watch his friend with sad, blue eyes, not knowing what else to do or say as his friend finally decided to go back to sleep.

There was a rustle in his movements as he lay on his side, staring at the wall across and then, fluttered ebony, beautiful eyes close.

"You should go" He murmured.

Naruto smiled as he stood up and turned to leave.

"No way!" He whipped his head to the side, at the window again and found the owner of that child-like voice.

"Ah" He couldn't help it, when faced with the children standing on the window; he always got a little nervous.

He could see Sasuke's eyebrow furrow and knew that the bastard was awake, still but no way in hell was he going to let it show.

No, he was going to leave the mess to Naruto.

Naruto tried to smile but it felt strained and nervous on his lips "You know, children. It's not nice to disturb the patient or come through the hospital's window"

"Whatever" A cocky brunet said as he hopped off the window-sill and into the room, crossing his arms like the _cocky_ brat he was.

The blond tried not to be ticked-off by the kid but oh my god, he wanted to kill him just to be acting like the tiny-Sasuke he was.

"Hey, kid—"

"Tsuji, don't be like that" An auburn-haired girl jumped off the window too "He's Uchiha-sensei's friend. Be nice"

"Hmph! You heard her, bastard!" Another kid came out but this one had orange hairs. Yes, orange.

As much as Naruto liked that color, it still made him tick sometimes and this was one of those times.

"Hn" That classic 'hn' really was something. Naruto felt like punching the brunet more than anything but heaved it down as he smiled at the kids.

"Come on, kids. This is not a play-ground—"

"Oh no! Uchiha-sensei is sleeping" he was cut off by the girl who was pretending to be nice.

Oh, how he hated Sasuke's subordinates. If not for the color schemes, they were brats just like Sasuke. Each one of them.

"Told you we should have come sooner but no, Tsuji_-sama_ just had to go and plead to meet the sensei"

"I did not plead"

"Right, right. You didn't plead. You just pouted like this and crossing your arms like this and then, said "Let's go and check out sensei's health" right?"

"I do not say it like that! And my back isn't hunched like that!"

"You guys, you're gonna wake sensei up" The girl interrupted while the blond watched them with a nerve popped over his forehead.

_Yeah, tell them. Sasuke_-sensei_ needs rest. _He added the bitterness present even inside his head.

"Let's wake him!" The bleach-haired kid exclaimed.

"Moron, don't do that"

"Why not?"

"…Let's do it"

"YEAH!"

Before Naruto could stop them from doing something drastic, the kids already jumped from their places and hopped over the Uchiha's frame. One was straddling over his stomach, the other was stretching his cheeks and the last one was tickling his feets. He could see Sasuke's forehead twitching with angry nerves before a boisterous cry fell from the dignified Uchiha and he pushed the children away from his body and bed.

"Why are you here?" He asked, but with more annoyance than with Naruto.

And even though Naruto hated the kids, sometimes, they did the most hilarious of things.

So, instead of helping his friend fend the children off of him, he let himself laugh at the mess that was Uchiha fucking Sasuke.

-

-

-


	4. Sealed

**Author's Note: F**or people who don't know, I'm not a fan of KibaHina but thought that it'd be fitting to the plot because Hinata is meek and she won't be able to tell Naruto off like Kiba and trust me, Kiba'll do just that...you'll just have to wait till he snaps.

**Disclaimer:** I don't.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu. KibaHina

**Warning: **Violence. Angst. Spoilers from Naruto manga. OOC. Curses.

**A/N:** If any of the scenes or character portrayals offend you, I'd suggest you to turn back but if not, continue on because this is actually very light-hearted angst. I don't tend to make it any more angsty than the normal amount. Just not among the top.

**Author: **Mabu

* * *

**Rain**

**4. Sealed**

**-**

**-**

The door creaked open — blank grey eyes looked up to see a new presence enter the Hokage's office — it shut close as the figure fully entered the room.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow that disappeared over his gray hairs as Sasuke came up to sit in front of him, silently.

There was a stretch of silence as both stared at each other, one's eye was curious and calculating while raven-black eyes were filled with that nothingness that tended to make everything worse later.

The gray-haired Hokage sighed heavily before anything else could be started and looked down at his desk while scurrying away non-essential papers to the side of the table and searching for that one particular report that was around there somewhere.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He said still preoccupied with searching as he skimmed his eyes over the wood before taking a glance at Sasuke's stoic expression. Now, that he noticed, he could see a gauze wrapped over Sasuke's pale neck and he met eyes with the Uchiha again as the one sitting in front of him averted his gaze from him, a hand placed gently over his cheek as he looked at the wall.

"What did Sakura say to you?" Sasuke's voice was deep, baritone as he kept it low and impersonal.

Though, the Uchiha tried to hide his obvious impediment, Kakashi saw through it all.

After all, he was this guy's _former_ teacher.

"Did you get the report?" He asked instead of answering, slumping back on his chair as he coolly looked over the ticked raven.

Sasuke turned his hard gaze at him. When he spoke, his voice was steely, hard as metal "No. Obviously, I was too impatient and I let it drag on forever while she ran away to tell you the news"

Kakashi raised his two eyebrows in clear curiosity while Sasuke continued "First, she cried over it and then, Naruto burst in. Then, my team…" he shook his head as he grabbed his temples and gritted his teeth "They're all such fucking worry-warts that I had to use my glare to shut them up…most listened but as usual, the moron kept on whining and tearing my head apart"

"He was worried about you" Kakashi murmured, becoming aware of something else that he needed to tell to the Uchiha "Which reminds me of how reckless and stupid you made yourself to be just because your former team came out of nowhere"

Sasuke made a point to look up at the ceiling while pretending not to listen but he was. And even Kakashi didn't have to say it because Sasuke knew and he was pretending because he wanted others to think that he didn't care. Just like always.

"I know" Sasuke finally muttered when the tense silence seemed to overcome him "I didn't mean to get distracted"

"I know you didn't" said Kakashi, keeping one elbow over the table as he rested his chin against it "I hate when you get in trouble as much as you do, Sasuke. Once you get captured or injured, bloody hell turns over in the face of your team. And if Sakura and Naruto weren't enough, now those twerps too"

He sighed, why did he ever think that Sasuke taking in kids as his sub-ordinates would make him kinder? It was just a way for him to irritate the Jounin who seemed to never lose his professional attitude and another way to get Sasuke off his case about joining ANBU but that was just a bad move. Now, not only did he have to worry about Naruto complaining about the Uchiha's reckless actions but even those little kids who knew and understood nothing about politics or alliances. _At least, Naruto understood some of it…_

"Where's the report?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi looked at him for a moment before gesturing over his messy table "Somewhere around here"

Sasuke fixed him a glare as he looked over the mess himself before he leaned forward and reached for the stray papers from the table "I hate when you do this"

Kakashi yawned, turning away "Yor' fault"

Sasuke grumbled something about him being lazier than Shikamaru at which he snorted because gods forbid; Shikamaru was the laziest out there. He never stopped to prove others wrong of that statement.

The raven-haired male just glared at him as he stood up and looked over the papers. Finally, after some search, he took out the report from the middle of the other papers. It was a packet of pages that contained about ten threads of paper overall, covering from his blood-pressure to other side-effects from the drugs induced on him.

He carefully skimmed through the paper on the front, knowing most of them already while he backed away to sit down again. As he read and flipped through the pages, Kakashi kept an eye on him, grief settling over his grey eyes.

He felt old all of a sudden.

Looking at his former student as the other squinted at the pages the longer he read on and how he looked back from his arms to the paper in confusion while hissing in pain as he bend it down, it was painful watching it all come apart right in front of his eyes.

Sasuke touched the base of his elbow with narrowed eyes as he bit his lip last minute before straightening up and looking at Kakashi straight in the eye.

"I fucking hate this shit" He spat as he pushed the offending packet away from his hold and let it fall on the ground in a rustle. His arms were straining and he looked annoyed as he looked at the ground with tight lips.

"Apparently, the shit just keeps getting worse, doesn't it?" Kakashi asked, leaning back and spreading his legs as he sat comfortably, studying Sasuke's expression as it turned from annoyed to one of blank nothingness again "Kabuto, or Orochimaru, whatever _that _was had obviously hated you so damn much that giving you scars wasn't enough but drugs and poison had to be added. One of those drugs were so dangerous that it could absorb its way through your chakra vessels and every time you tried to use your eyes, it stacked its way up to your eye-balls and caused immense harm. You may only have three or two days before you really lose your sight. By the medical report, the scars in your iris are ripping every time you strain them"

Sasuke's eyes hardened at that as he closed his eyes, taking out a breath before slumping back himself "I don't care anymore"

"You should" Kakashi simply advised knowing he would get a glare if not for Sasuke trying to close his eyes to ease the strains "You have to be careful since your arms and legs too are practically busted. The poison that his bites provided on your skin weren't just to rip you apart. No, they were for your bones that were bitten from the inside by the black poison induced in you; they were like small ants that chewed until only hurt remained. Though, Sakura took most of the poison out of you, it may still be within you and will hurt more of your body from the inside if you don't take your medicines properly"

A growl erupted from the Jounin as he stood "I know!"

Hands firmly slammed over his messy table as black eyes stared at him with the frustration he'd ever only seen five years ago, the time when the boy had been caused such mental harm that he couldn't stand the world anymore. He couldn't stand their laughs, couldn't stand their voices whispering his name, and couldn't take the concern or anger thrown at him. He had hated them all, he had been frustrated beyond comprehension and Kakashi felt fear for the child who was now an adult yet would always remain a child in his eyes.

Sasuke had gone through too much and he felt like a child. A small child that knew hiding its pain would make it less sufferable.

It concerned him but he never so much as spoke a word about it. Maybe, he should. But he didn't.

"I know" Sasuke whispered in a shaky voice before sitting back down, a straining hand holding his head as he closed his eyes again. After much silence, his cool voice was back but the words were anything but that "I'm weak"

Kakashi wanted to hold the lump in his throat and not swallow it down but it burned his throat. He looked away, not wanting to see the boy anymore.

"Yes" He drew in a breath before smiling up at the boy, crinkling his eyes up and trying to take a sarcastic turn but just as he opened his mouth, the words seem to get lost in his conscious "Funny. I just thought I had a sarcastic remark for that but I think I forgot" He rubbed the back of his head still smiling behind the cloth "Sorry, Sasuke. I'm too lazy to bring in a joke on right now" He laughed a little, but it sounded fake to his ears.

"Don't bother. I won't like it anyway" Sasuke said as he stood up with a finality in his words, turning away as he ambled back to the door.

Kakashi watched his back with a frown, wanting to say anything that could make the boy a little hopeful "Naruto would still want to spar with you" Sasuke stopped, his hands still on the door-knob "So, don't lose to him, Sasuke. _Gambatte_ (Word hard)"

Sasuke averted his eyes from the door, his hold on the knob gripping tight as he turned to Kakashi "Tell Sai to take care of the kids for me"

And then, he was out.

-

-

-

Hinata was tying her ebony hairs back with a rubber band when the bell to her home rang.

"Would you get that?" her husband's voice rumbled across the bathroom.

She turned to glance at the bathroom door before replying a loud "Okay" as she ran to the door, opening it without a problem.

As the door pushed back, a blond mop of hair popped into her line of sight at first before she let a pleasant smile grace her lips as she greeted the one at the door "Welcome, Naruto"

The blond smiled back at her "Hey, Hinata" She moved aside to let him pass but he didn't move. Instead, he kept rubbing his back nervously.

Hinata smiled knowingly "It's about that, right?" she asked.

He blinked before nodding, grateful that she guessed it without him telling her.

She looked back in the house for a moment before she turned to the blond "I'll tell Kiba that I'll be going with you for a while so wait here. I'm coming"

She left the door open as she rushed back to the bathroom direction but Kiba was already out, toweling his shaggy brown hairs as he shook his head off the wet.

"K-Kiba" She stammered, blushing as she took in his half-naked self where he only wore his boxers and a towel hung by his neck "U-um, Naruto's here for another 'talk' so I have to go and listen to him"

"Aw, and I was in the mood for some sex" Kiba pouted but grinned as Hinata blushed full on the face "Joking, joking" He came up to her as his tan arms held onto her lithe shoulders, leaning down so that their lips were inches apart "I heard Sasuke got a pretty big blow so I think I can risk some of our time for that idiot" He put a chaste kiss over her lips before moving away, leaving a flustered Hinata as she looked down at the ground "Besides, I'm a little worried too. With him forgetting all those things. You should really inquire him about it. Its like something is wrong with him"

Hinata turned from flustered to serious as she stared up at her brown-haired husband "Yes. I do want to know if he's acting or just purely not aware because if the latter is true, I might have to talk to Sakura"

"What would she know about it?" Kiba asked with a curious raise in the eyebrow.

"She may know more than me and this is really out of my hand. He's acting too dumb to realize tha—"

"Hinata! If you two are over making out, can you come quickly?" Naruto's voice sounded from the door.

She looked back as did Kiba before she bit her lip with a worried frown over her face.

"Just go" Kiba murmured "Listen to him and if he mentions anything relating to that, question him"

Hinata nodded but she wasn't sure if the outcome would be as good as she'd like it to be.

_I really need to talk to Sakura…_

-

-

Sasuke raked a hand through his hairs, noticing the twitch in his elbow as he bended his arms a little extra hard. It didn't hurt as much as it put a restraint to them from moving completely without being stiff. He missed being flexible and right now, being stiff was just causing his nerves to strain themselves.

He brushed a hand over the silky black cloth on his lap and stared at it for a moment before taking in a deep breath, holding the silk and bringing it up to his eyes, watching the black come closer to his vision as he finally put them on, closing his eyes and seeing nothing but darkness behind them. He tied a knot behind his head, tightening it so it wouldn't come off before he stared into the darkness to see if he could see any strays of light to tell him where he was going.

When the darkness seemed to stay everywhere, he nodded to himself and got out of bed with firm, determined feets on the ground. He could feel the carpet on his feet, soft under the skin as he padded carefully down the direction where he thought his bedroom door was. As he thought he had reached it, he put a hand in front of him, touching the rough door and feeling it against his skin before pushing it apart.

The door opened with a creak and he stepped outside, to his living room. He could imagine it behind his eyes, the way his furniture's were located on the sides so he wouldn't have to worry about tripping over them. Not that this was any hard. He was just blind.

"…."

Now that he thought about it, what could he do with being blind? Was he supposed to just sit around here all day?

That sounded like he was wasting his time.

But what could he do? With the way his condition was, he hardly was in any position to accept mission, much less help anyone in trouble.

With the way everything seemed so dark and black, it all just came to him that this might be harder than he was expecting.

He couldn't see a thing.

Would it be like this? Only to depend on four senses alone.

It made him feel old somehow when he was only twenty. What a load. He raked a hand through his hairs again, feeling the rough threads with his fingers; he didn't have his forehead protector on today and it felt empty all of a sudden.

But how could he put it on when he was anything but useful?

_"Naruto would still want to spar with you" _

Sasuke blinked, his hand stopped half-way through his hairs.

_"So, don't lose to him, Sasuke. Gambatte"_

Sasuke scowled. That Kakashi really had the nerve. What the hell kind-of teacher was he to bring up the one subject he was sour about?

The fucking teacher betrayed him! He thought that at least Kakashi wouldn't be like_ them_ but turns out, he was a fucking worry-wart after all. And a sap at that!

The fucktard needed to die or get bruised up because his words marked right where it mattered.

"Fuck" He muttered as he clutched his hairs, wanting to rip them out as the bangs brushed against his cheeks, tickling them while dancing like fucking bananas.

_Oh now look what I'm doing_, _comparing hairs to bananas!_

The atrocity of it all just caused him a big, blind head-ache before he took his hands off his hairs and clenched his fist in angry determination.

"Fucking kill him" was the last thing he said as he went outside his house, forgetting all about his fear of the blindness that he just recently discovered and in his rage, decided to train without his eye-sight and without any fucktard's help.

No thank you, he was fine by himself.

-

-

-

"And then, he was like 'It doesn't matter' and I'm like 'Shit, fuck you but it matters, you stupid retarded flow-bag!' and then, he does that whole 'Hn' like usual but this one was like 'Fuck you too' and I'm like 'Fuck you, Sasuke! Fuck the shitty ground that you live on' and he's like..." Naruto trailed off as he watched Hinata wince a little at the curses that were flowing off his mouth "Oh sorry" he mumbled, rubbing his head apologetically.

Well, he couldn't help the whole cursing thing cause' whenever it involved Sasuke, his anger would rise and even though Hinata was more than the innocent girl she used to be, to hear such obscenities must have been hard while listening to his speech.

"No, it's okay. I was just…"

"Not used to it?" Naruto supplied as she blushed, embarrassed and nodded.

There was silence as Naruto looked at his hands with thoughtful chagrin and Hinata fumbled with her fingers since she wanted to bring up the topic but she always backed down last minute like yesterday and day before that and day before that and that.

But really…God knows what hell might come over him if she mentioned _that_. If she was right about her guess which she wasn't sure of yet, than this topic must have been really sensitive for him to seal it in his sub-conscious.

"Naruto" she called but when he didn't answer right away, she looked at his glazed-over eyes— the blue in them was as hollow as the baseless sky, she couldn't help but feel bad about bringing it up at this time but maybe, it was a time better than any other.

_After all…_ "Naruto"

He snapped back from his day-dreaming and looked at her with wide eyes before apologizing.

She shook her head and told him it didn't matter before she started again "Naruto. There was something I wanted to talk to you about" He looked curious as she started "I want you to be honest with me because honestly, this is not for me or for the world to know. It isn't about them but you and you only. And I want to be sure- to know if…"

"Yes, Hinata?" He cocked his head now, noticing how hesitant she seemed at voicing it out.

"If you're in love with Sasuke" she said quickly before averting her eyes away from his eyes or face.

There was dead-silence before she glanced warily at his face as it froze for a moment before a grin found his face.

_Oh no, is he going to freak out?_

But the grin wasn't there because he was mentally shattering like she feared but because he found the thought amusing. He told her that, patting her shoulders hard and laughing at the thought of it all while she kept on staring at him cynically.

_He's not mad but definitely in denial or…maybe; he just doesn't realize it yet._

"Like hell I'd be in love with that guy. And Hinata, I'm straight. Like a scale. Like Jiraiya" He laughed at his own words as he babbled on "I don't swing that way! Sasuke's like a total asshole in my opinion so why in the hell would I--"

_But what about that time? _Hinata wondered in her mind, tuning out his voice as he continued to laugh at the utter idea of him and Sasuke together _The time when you came to me and confessed that you were having weird thoughts about Sasuke. Weird as in attraction. As in, you fucking admitted out loud that you liked the Uchiha's body! Why have you forgotten that? _

The ebony-haired girl winced as she realized that she had cursed under her own mind while trying to make sense of all that had happened.

_For heaven's sake…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**TBC...**


	5. Sakura: The line

**Author's Note: **Alright, for people who hate Sakura and stuff...strain yourself from bashing her. She's an important part of the team, even if some of her actions aren't as...accomodating.

**Disclaimer:** I don't.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu.

**Warning: **Violence. Angst. Spoilers from Naruto manga. OOC. Curses.

**A/N:** If any of the scenes or character portrayals offend you, I'd suggest you to turn back but if not, continue on because this is actually very light-hearted angst. I don't tend to make it any more angsty than the normal amount. Just not among the top.

**Author: **Mabu

* * *

**Rain**

**5. The line**

**-**

**-**

There are lines, many different and a variety of lines. Stripe lines, square lines, circle lines, and you name it. Then, there are straight lines. Straight lines are the basic, they're used for everything and anything. And sometimes, straight lines are used to draw a border between two places- two very different areas that _should not_ be crossed.

Definitely not.

But sometimes, no actually, most of the time, people cross these lines. Always, actually.

It's not like you tell them not to, meaning, it's an unwritten rule. A thing that is wrong in any mortal or common sense. A wrong that should not be taken into real consideration because it's a rule that is significantly wrong and immoral and just so many things.

But. And yes, there is always a but- and that "but" is that humans are tempted. Always. These lines, they don't see it, they see the other side, the other part of that line. It's tempting and so sweet when you watch them from afar that even if you do know the risks (and sometimes, you don't) you can't help but walk up to that line. You may hesitate but once you're in, you are in for sure, for life...for eternity (though I for one, don't believe in eternity)

I just believe in what I see and what I do.

And I treat patients, I save lives, I care for my students and I love my friends.

And all this bullshit that I'm thinking is not just made-up, it's not something I haven't experienced. I _have_. And I'm glad I have because I'm not the type that basically knows a lot. I know the feeling of watching the love of your life leave behind everything and anything for revenge. I have seen my best friend try to assure me again and again that he was going to save said-love-of-life when I knew _very well_ that he likes me as well. I know the feeling of pushing apart his feelings to get what I want, what _I need _because I was selfish. I know the feeling of losing my mentor and losing everything I ever_ had _slipping away from me in just one day. And I know the feeling of making idiotic, almost_ embarrassing_ choices so that I could feel like I accomplished something when really, I was just fooling myself.

But this time, I know something and it's important and it's about _him_ and Naruto. And I'm _needed_.

That's why, Hinata asked for my help. Why else would she? She knows I know my team-mates better than her because she knows her team-mates better as well. She knows so she came to me and she told me just about everything that I _didn't need_ to know. I didn't because some part of me already knew and was denying for a very, very _long time_. There were moments, some small, some big and I saw them with my own eyes but they passed by and I didn't have to think about them anymore.

Now, she comes and requests me to find out a way that could bring that moment turn into reality. A reality that just felt wrong- so wrong.

It wasn't just them being together and all the shit that they would have to go through because Sasuke was damaged (physically, emotionally and mentally) and Naruto wouldn't be able to handle that but because the thought of the picture of those moments come by as often in real life just made my stomach lurch and that sick feeling come by.

I knew that this should be exciting (Generally, I have no problem with it. I actually like it, a bit)- I know but I also know that if they form this relationship, they will forget me.

I will be forgotten and I don't want to be.

And maybe, that's why I was denying it for that long but Hinata...

She really should get a hobby. She may look all innocent and sweet outside but she's clever inside. She convinces you like she can see through you like her Byakugan. Every sensitive part where it hurt, she pushed without looking like she meant it and when the topic would come, I would lash out like a typical tsundere and then, evidently, Hinata would win the verbal fight.

She always does. She's too smart.

It's good she's modest and shy. If she were confident, god knows what would happen.

And so, I am walking to Naruto's complex today. It's bright and sunny just like any typical spring day and I'm bathing in the sunlight, staring at the cloudless sky and praying inwardly that I don't get to beat the shit out of that guy just to get him to come with me but really, Naruto can be very unpredictable.

One day, he's moody, the other, he's a bitch. Then, the next, he's coming on to you, and then, he's acting weird.

It's not funny to say the least because I still am punching him everywhere we go.

I know he's not stupid or just overall clueless. I know there's a lot of...stuff going on in his head. I know but he's so _stupid_ sometimes, I can't help but get pissed.

And there's the issue with that line.

I mean, I know a lot of restricting lines; Like village lines, you can't enter another village without permission or consent but those are just factual lines, literal borders that are actually written rules. Some aren't.

Like take me for instance, it was an unwritten rule that I was not supposed to use Naruto for all those years just for my will but I did and that was just a step towards taking use of his feelings for me. There wasn't much temptation, there was just desparation at that time but... I used him. Then, I crossed the line when I told him "I love you, Naruto" when I needed him to give up on that same selfish request I asked him years ago. Don't get me wrong, I love Naruto. I do- but I just don't think it'll be the same as loving Sasuke.

Though, I do realize that now, I want to cling to both of them. I don't just want one, I want them _both_ with me. Here. Just to stay alive and be themselves because I've lost too much and I don't want to lose the two guys who make up my world. They mean a lot to me and if they get into a relationship, I know I'll be left behind just like always.

_"You have to accept it, Sakura or they'll never move on._ **You'll** _never move on. And when they_ **do**_ get into fights, when there _**are **_going to be violent angst between them, you're the one who they'll need to mend the bond that means so **much** to them...you'll be their support because they need you. They **need** you, Sakura" _

That was what Hinata had said. She had said that and I felt needed and I knew I would be needed though, it wasn't just that. It was the fact that it was the right thing to do even if _this line..._ even if this line is full of risks and bumps, even if they are restricted and unpredictable, they are lines that are supposed to be crossed.

Yeah, there are some times, only rare but occasional, there are times when you know there's a line, and you know it will hurt but you have to cross that line. Whether it's to find one self or to find the other part of your soul. It's a necessity.

And it shouldn't be. We shouldn't have to cross lines, we shouldn't have to jump on risks every time and any single moment but we're ninjas. And _they_ are top, elite ninjas, one of the best, so I know they'll be able to take the physical and the mental but maybe, not the emotional.

Because emotions can be tricky when it comes to love.

Again, look at me, for example; I foolishly turned away from Ino's friendship for _that guy _and why? because I was afraid Ino was going to win and I didn't want to smile and cheer for her just because I was her friend and I was supposed to do that. Another reason - and this one involved those lines again (friendship lines) - why I broke off our friendship was because stealing my friend's boyfriend was a horrible and wrong thing to do. So, I broke off the friendship instead of having the threat of crossing the line. See? I knew the line was there so instead of holding onto her friendship, I broke it off with her because I was scared.

And there comes my point about lines, Naruto is afraid too.

I don't think that guy fears a lot of things. I mean, he has crossed a lot of factual lines for his friends and even strangers but this line, I can understand why he's afraid to cross it.

Sasuke and Naruto go way back. I mean from the day they were born, they knew each other. And I don't mean this in a literal way but a figurative way. I swear, I think that when they were born, Sasuke could hear Naruto's loud cries and Naruto could hear his complaints and insults. I don't believe that to be the truth but I can just imagine it. The two babies, one crying and the other yawning and then, glaring at the crying baby because he wanted to get some sleep. I can imagine it and I know this is all crap but it rings a significant thought to me.

A thought about how the two are so_ inseperable_. So..._close_ and so..._beautiful_ together. So meant to be.

I know this because I've seen them- the way they act around each other. I may not have seen it before in my childhood but I always found their care for each other disbelieving. I always found that if male bonds were supposed to be strong, they shouldn't be _this _strong.

I found that when I lost all hope for Sasuke (the one I _loved_), Naruto believed in him, still.

And that's what made it up to me...

"I will never understand boys" I mutter under my breath as I wait outside Naruto's door, having knocked before (unconciously) and the door opens and comes out the blond boy with his droopy, sleepy eyes that stare at me like I'm an annoyance.

I avoid that look and say, "Get ready"

He gives me this look about how "_It's early in the morning. What the hell do you want from me?"_

"Is it Kakashi-sensei?" He asks, lazy and sloppy. Ugh, I think he has drool on the edge of his mouth.

_And, this is why I don't love him that way._

I shake my head, and say "No. I need you"

He stares at me and I stare down at him and I know I won because he looks away first, "Wot' fer?" He asks while yawning.

"For something..." he gives me that glance that means he needs more than just a "something" and I tell him "To the hospital"

At the mention of that, he finally looks up like he means it and stares.

"What happened?" I know he's thinking of Sasuke just by the way he looks. See, he always gets these looks whenever there's Sasuke involved. They are also part of the "moments" that I try hard to deny because honestly, they're just so obvious, you have to be_ blind_ to--

_Okay, bad thought, bad thought._

"Nothing happened" I assure him, for both of our sakes since I don't want to think about the blind Sasuke and he doesn't need to worry himself just for nothing "He's discharged already, remember?"

Naruto blinks because he doesn't know that his eyes show me every thought that he ever has about Sasuke, and blurts "I wasn't talking about him"

I roll my eyes and decide to be calm, "Yes. I was just reminding you" he squints like he doesn't understand and I continue "You're going there for you"

He stares at me in confusion and I smile, not too wide and not too thin. Just a perfect polite know-it-all smile I've learned to keep on when dealing with patients.

Now, he's _my_ patient.

_And you can all blame Hinata for that._

* * *

**A/N:** Small chapter, I know but this is a special chapter and I'll try and write the other parts. Thank you for your reviews. I loved them all and let's hope, my writing doesn't change because I've seen certain things...and I fear that it will mess with my writing but worry not! For I am...something!! XD


	6. Confusion 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu.

**Warning: **Violence. Angst. Spoilers from Naruto manga. OOC. Curses.

**Author: **Mabu

**Just a FUN fact:** ALWAYS STATE THE IRONY!!

8*D TEE-HEE!

* * *

**Rain**

**6. Confusion**

Uchiha Sasuke, in all of his twenty-one years of life, had never had felt quite this powerless. Standing, posture hunched and heavy pants coming out of his mouth - bundle of trees surrounding his presence - he realized that even if he tried, he couldn't go back to the way he was by just his reckless determination. His arms were stiff, a nerve or perhaps, a couple of nerves by his elbows were damaged or broken. His head ached with a migraine that most likely arrived from his ever-most stressful frustrations and he couldn't see since he had a silk, blind-fold on his eyes due to his decision at not straining them as much as they already were.

He could hear the rustle of leaves, wind passing by, the sun's beam making him sweat as he walked toward the tree he was practicing on. Feeling the rough barks on it, he moved it to the paper, feeling the tear on them as he took out his kunai one-by-one.

Sasuke had two more days before he would go blind, according to Sakura's medical examination. Though, he wouldn't quite believe the diagnosis, he believed that his eye-sight would probably go off in time but not two days. No, that was hardly possible and Sasuke didn't want to believe in it.

When he was young, he was perfect- a weak child depending on his brother every step of the way but still, perfect compared to every other boy in his age-group. When he grew up to be twelve, he was assumed to be a leader of his team (team 7) He remembered how he grew up to be sixteen, living in the enemies' layer. Ignoring the matter with Naruto completely, he had been perfect and strong against anyone he ever fought with (except Madara). Yes, he was strong. Even now, he and Naruto were the best shinobi in their village and he_ knew_ how he couldn't depend on his power alone. How he couldn't just be _power-hungry_...but still, all his physical strength leaving was like a door closing right in front of him.

Sasuke was well-aware of what he had been in the past: An individual who lusted after power and hatred and revenge. He had that cold look in his eyes, craving for strength and **blood**- spattered blood. Evil. He was truly _demented_. Power had made him that way; "**Absolute power corrupts absolutely"**. That was him, the absolutely corrupted- unredeemable fugitive who tried to kill his own kin. He had turned evil overnight.

One day, he was protecting his companions and the next, he attained power and that power craved his darkness and he fed it, let it fester within him before exploding. Sometimes, when a person has a dream, it dries, rots and sags before exploding and mostly, the person dies due to the after-affect. After all, explosion is like self-destruction; if you're near it, you will get burned and die. And Sasuke wasn't near it, he was _it_.

Yet the fact remained, as he stood among the forest's grass-field this moment, he _wasn't_ dead.

He should've been, he would _have been_ but he didn't.

And though, he would like to show his appreciation to the one who saved him, he couldn't very well concentrate on that particular memory. What he was thinking about today was power; the attainable yet far-away, shiny little price that glowed like the sun itself. It had everything you could ever want. It was power that ached every part of your body as you jumped, hopped off and ran and punched and swore over. It was _that power _that made you glare back at the enemy with confidence, with arrogance. It was that power that made your whole body rush with adrenaline. The feeling was amazing. Being able to attain power was euphoric now that he thought about it. It was the power that made you feel good about yourself, like you weren't useless.

It was that power that he had once tried to sacrifice just for his friend's life. What he would give to listen to_ that Sasuke _again. He wanted to take lessons from that _him_, he wanted to find it within him to accept this situation calmly but every step he took, every strain he felt in his knees as he walked, he could feel time passing by and him losing on that battle of competency.

He could feel everyone going ahead of him- see them going away, far out of his reach and him, standing _right there_, staring at their backs as they left. He didn't like the vulnerability, the inferiority it brought.

Back then, maybe, he would've probably howled and roared, tear everything apart by the mere weakness he felt but now, he had come to appreciate and understand the feeling of having bonds even as he still desired power like the last breath of his own life.

To care and be cared for; somewhere along the way, he had come to accept his own vulnerability but he wasn't sure he was ready to give up on that part of his life where he was the one whom everyone looked up to for answers, for guidance and for being their role-model.

Now, he was an almost crippled, deteriorated ex-shinobi who had lost everything in the hands of a molesting past hindrance.

That was what angered him the most.

Kabuto was supposed to be just hindrance, Orochimaru was supposed to _be dead _and he wasn't_ supposed_ to be molested while chained.

The situation itself was amazingly abhorred; he couldn't even find_ that_ possible so, how could he find his blindness possible?

There was to be a way…he was going crazy just thinking about the possibilities while taking in the affliction from his damaged body. There had to be a way for him to have just one more mission- one more damn assignment that he could do without any interference. He clenched his fists, eyes shut tightly as he bit onto his thumb, feeling the copper taste of his blood as he bit too hard. The frustration of _that_ being his last mission was incomparable.

People wouldn't understand what a mission meant to him but it meant too much to give up just like that. Missions made him feel alive, a breeze of fresh air, a beautiful scenerio unfolding right in front of him and rain graving down on him as it washed every part of him free of his past misfortunes. He couldn't use his sharingan and his sight was blurry but he knew that if he tried and he _would_, he will be able to finish the mission without any help. He wasn't as powerless. He knew his own strength, could feel his chakra brimming within him but...Kakashi wouldn't give in to him that easily, especially not when he would see Sasuke's eyes were blind-folded and his body was…so battered.

He needed an antidote, if only just for this mission.

And he knew who exactly he should go to for that.

"Ah, Sakura-chan…?" Naruto was looking up at the hand hovering over his forehead as he backed away a bit while a grey glow lit on Sakura's slender hand.

"Don't move." She ordered, coming eye-level to him. She gave him a stern look as the glowing hand went closer to the skin on his forehead; he stiffened, and flinched slightly as Sakura's grey fingers met his skin. Instantly, the hand rushed past his eyes and in his head without any difficulty.

Reflexively, he closed his eyes at the intrusion inside his head, felt the black spot lighting up behind his closed eyelids. He could almost feel the hands tingling in his brain, rough yet safe as he felt the ministration right on the squelchy parts of his mind.

"Ah," He was half-fascinated and half-horrified as he let out the noise, feeling further instigation in his brain "Urgh."

_This is weird…_

He thought as he peeked one eye open, watching Sakura's concentrated expression, her eyebrows were furrowed and green orbs narrowed fiercely as she slowly moved her hand to different parts of his mind, he could feel his head moving slightly as she moved her other hand on it.

**"AH!"**

Then, he felt_ it_. A _jostle_ and so, every unfamiliar feeling he never thought he knew poured into him like a bunch of bees.

_**I watched him silently as he looked at the grave of his brother, eyes lowered downward, face shadowed, hairs splayed over his features as he stayed still. **_

**_For one moment, I thought he wasn't going to but then..._**

_**I heard him cry, I heard him break-down. Yet, I watched, worried and concerned- watching his frame shake when I wanted so badly to hold onto him tightly. To give him some comfort. To be there by his side... it was so strong that the feeling was crushing me. My heart constricted with every heart-breaking sob he made. But I didn't make another move. **_

_**Yes, that day, I saw Uchiha Sasuke cry and I just watched.**_

Naruto shook, his inner and outer-being convulsing. Sakura held onto his shoulders for support as she saw how his eyes rolled to the back, saw tears sting behind his eyelids and how he kept on shaking.

_**"Sasuke" He turned to look back at me. I noticed his hands were fisted by his side, he had this blank look on his face that I didn't like so I gave him a playful grin. **__**"What're you doing?"**_

_**He gazed at me with this unreadable expression on his face and my heart skipped a beat as he stepped toward me, the feeling in his eyes scaring me as my grin faltered. **_

_**"Naruto.." He called my name and I felt something straining in his voice, suddenly the tension between us was thicker than ever. I wanted to cut it but I couldn't speak, the look on Sasuke's face was too intense.**_

_**I took a step toward him without thinking "What..?" I asked, staring at his face as it lit in the ****luminescent** glow of the moon. Looking at him got me thinking and I know that somewhere along the line, I thought...he was beautiful. _

"Naruto," She gripped at his shoulder blades, wondering if she was shaking too since her voice came out quivering. She almost couldn't bear the sight of his friend suffering this much but she was head-strong and the seizure would go. He was remembering; that was the only thing that mattered.

_**I felt invincible as we ran side-by-side. The air fresh against my face as a smile played across my lips. **_

_**"WHOO-HOO!" **_

**_The steps we took in sync on the branches had my heart skipping fast. The excitement rushing through my veins. As I watched him advance by me, I looked at his hand and this feeling within me wanted to reach out for him._**

**_Never one to be left behind, I caught up to his pace "AHA- Bastard, you can't win against the great UZUMAKI NARUTO!" _**

**_He gave me his eyebrow raise and I felt my breath catch as he smiled at me through the way, "Moron"_**

**_The wind rushed past me, my eyes widened and before I knew it, the bastard was advancing away again. _**

**_"Shit, WAIT YOU BASTARD!" _**

**_I could hear his low, baritone laugh as I reached him._**

**_"Come on. Moron" He said while looking back at me. My mouth twitched into a smile for one moment before I tried really hard to scowl at him. _**

**_"Just you wait, bastard. I'm gonna KICK YOUR ASS!!" _**

**_He laughed and again, I tried to catch up to him. The bastard...my bastard.._**

"God, how much has he sealed inside that pea-sized brain of his?" She asked herself, starting to worry as he shook violently in her hold.

And just when she was considering to stop her work right then, the door clicked open behind her.

"_Shit_."

She turned to see Sasuke standing behind her, watching Naruto with wide-eyes. Her own green ones widened at his presence "What are you doing to him?"

She opened her mouth to a n s w e r before looking back at the shaking figure of Naruto. She stopped holding onto his hippocampus as she retracted her hand from his brain, finally.

The boy in her hold, previously shaking, lay unconcious on the bed as she let him go.

She sighed in relief. Oh god, this was terrific. Not only were Naruto's repressed memories a ton in number but Sasuke had seen her mess with his brain. She wondered if he knew a little about Naruto's current condition but then again, she looked back at Sasuke, studying his expression as he kept on staring at the hand that had gone deep inside Naruto's brain.

_He ha s his o w n problems to deal with..._

She held her hand up to her face before making a face at the gross liquid sticking to it.

"Oh great." She said dryly before standing up and walking back to a sink on the corner of the room. As she washed her hands repeatedly, Sasuke s t e p p e d inside the room, closing the door behind him and settled himself next to Naruto, the place where she was sitting at before.

She turned to see him poking at Naruto's whiskered cheek before scrunching his face up and giving Sakura a skeptical look as she walked near him.

"What did you do to him?" He asked like he was blaming her for something.

A nerve popped over her forehead at his accusing face before she noticed something.

"You're not wearing your forehead protector." She stated and saw, that instead of said-object, he was wearing a black, strip of cloth around his neck "What? Did someone die?"

He quirked his eyebrow at that before he sighed, looking down and shaking his head.

She was about to ask more when Naruto started to wake up, "Ungh," he rose from the bed, holding his head as it stinged.

"_Khe_." He hissed in pain and glared at Sakura, "Thanks a lot, Sakura. Really, I_ appreciate_ it"

"You're welcome," She said flatly, the nerve back again on her fist.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Naruto started in surprise as he saw who was next to him, he stared at Sasuke's face for a moment before rubbing his blond head nervously.

"Heh, when did you get here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Just now." He gave Sakura a meaningful glance that meant that he had something private to say to her so she nodded at him before busying herself by taking out some medicines from the tray beside the hospital bed.

"Oh." Naruto had this contemplating expression on his face that Sakura wished was something related to his suppressed memories that she had took some time to take out. A minute later of her staring, he turned to her and glared, "By the way, what were you even trying to do to me?"

Sakura suddenly felt charged with two pair of critisizing eyes that accused her of something she had no joy in taking part of. What? She could honestly be happy with the setting of an oblivious and in-denail straight yet not-so straight blond and a broody-almost-blind yet still dangerous raven but, she decided to be nice and now what? They were glaring at her like she was the one doing something _wrong_?

To think they had the nerve to be angry at her! (1)

She rolled her eyes at her own rage as she swiftly took out her anger by inhaling and exhaling, trying to find her inner-calm. Suddenly, the inner-Sakura that she had not seen for quite a while joined her calming thoughts and smugly told her something that made her smile back at the two clueless idiots, her green eyes shadowed with a promise of torture and undescribable secrets that she could use in the future.

Naruto and Sasuke watched her half-wary of the growing smile on her lips as she pleasantly explained why she had put her hands inside Naruto's brain:

"You see, Naruto has a problem with dealing through stressful emotions." She looked pointedly at said-person with gleaming eyes "Due to his stubborn evasion of many enlightning events, he starts a defense mechanism that automatically transfers all of his unreleased stress to the back of his brain. Namely, the temporal lobe. He thinks he can just avoid that stress build-up for quite some time but I'm afraid we're running out of time." She wasn't really lying but just avoiding the truth so they wouldn't come to know her real objective. She watched as the two tried to understand what she was talking about but the truth was, they weren't medic-nins like her so there were some things they could never understand. Though, Sasuke was clever when you'd least expect him, she had to be careful with stating some things since he might already know about Naruto's memory lapse "The part of Naruto that I touched which caused him seizure was the hippocampi. It is usually a place where long-term memories are stored. By Naruto starting his defense mechanism, he blocked his memories and caused inner-harm to his own brain. It was a stupid thing to do but well, I've found out about it so I was trying to help him..

"Seems his memories won't come out as easily as I had expected. There are a couple of...knots." She stressed on the last word, eyes darkening before she looked at Naruto disapprovingly "They won't release as easily. For being able to do that, I would need his help yet, the fool is only pushing back the memories. I'm not sure why." Of course she knew, Naruto was afraid and in denail- two very dangerous emotions concerning memories. She continued when they remained silent "Memories are delicate. They should not be messed-with and if I don't do something soon, I'm sure there's going to be problems in Naruto's auditory functions since the Temporal lobes not only involve Hippocampus but Wernicke's area and cerebral cortex..."

There were a lot of things in the line. Not only Naruto's ability of speech but their relationship too.

She finally looked up to see Sasuke's sharp gaze boring into her wide ones.

"How do you know?" He was suspicious. Sakura couldn't fathom the reason why he seemed that way. Why was he here anyway? She wondered as she spoke without another thought:

"I don't," She said, still studying Sasuke's expression as it changed to one that she thought she could read. It was the familiar blankness that really made her sure that she could read him. It looked like the one where he was hiding something. "Hinata told me."

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's narrowed eyes left Sasuke's and flickered to Naruto who seemed confused as to why the pale-eyed girl had known that.

"You rant to her, right?" Sakura asked, he nodded and her eyes moved back to Sasuke again, watching the black cloth around his pale neck "She noticed..."

Naruto was waiting for her to say something more when she froze, eyes widened as they stared at Sasuke's neck. He turned his eyes to Sasuke too, noticing the black piece of cloth. There was a shadow it illustrated on the pale neck, just above it were smooth lines and muscles he could see before he flickered his gaze back to Sakura.

"Why did you come here, Sasuke?" She asked suddenly. Naruto stared at her before agreeing in his head that_ yes, what was Sasuke doing here exactly? t_hough, she sounded more suspicious whereas, Naruto was just curious.

Sasuke stayed silent, a hand by his chin as he looked up at her with serene eyes, a calm mask of nothing.

"I had a favor to ask." Naruto froze at that just as Sakura, watching Sasuke with narrowed eyes. He glanced at the both of them before sighing, "I'm not asking for anything drastic. Stop looking like that, you two."

They didn't relax at Sasuke's words, only watching him silently as he inwardly squirmed at the intense stares.

He looked to the corner of the room, staring at a white wall before speaking: "I have to go to one last mission."

Sakura looked away finally, shoulders sagging as she stayed still. Naruto, however, kept on staring at the side of Sasuke's face.

The raven-haired shinobi twitched under his scrutiny and turned his eyes simply to gaze back at him. The electricity within their regard was full of wonder on one side and on the other...just silent contemplation. They stared and it felt like rain was falling upon again, Naruto could still feel the remaining shocks of his now released memories and he couldn't find a reason why he had binded them so closely in his head. It was as if, he was trying to hide something from himself. The mystery of it all just boggled his mind but he kept on looking at Sasuke, trying to search for something that could give him a hint at why he was so foolishly closing out his memories of this guy.

The day where he saw Sasuke cry on Itachi's grave was one of the most important memories of his life and yet, he never realized that he had locked them up. He could understand why he would do it though. Naruto had never seen him like that before then. How could he ever bear to remember it? But it made him feel like a coward. Why would he seal that? It didn't make sense because even if it was a sad day, he thought it wasn't as unbearable. There were many- _other _memories that were worse than this little memory...

_Liar._

Naruto jolted out of his thoughts as a voice in his head mocked him. It wasn't kyuubi anymore. It was a voice of his own- a voice that knew him more than anyone else.

It was his.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Sakura asked finally, getting tired of them staring at each other like _that_ yet not even realizing the truth when it was right there in front of them. It just made her ticked off even though she knew she had many future blackmail material she could use on them.

"I need your help." Sasuke's answer was quick yet not quick enough for it to be swept off without being audible. It was just there, soft and clipped.

Naruto flicked his eyes open, returning back from his conflicting thoughts and faced a disapproving Sakura and Sasuke's subtly defiant countenance.

"What..?" He asked, confused blue eyes looking back at his friends.

Sasuke didn't repeat, Sakura did, with an accusative tone that would flinch anyone but them: "He wants his last mission as a shinobi, as a jounin because he thinks I'm just going to let him use_ my medicine _and give him farewell _without a problem_. Because being almost blind and non-operating has _nothing _to do with being a ninja and it has everything to do with pride and power."

"It's not about pride--" Sasuke tried to retort but Sakura interfered.

"Oh, doesn't it?" Her voice had raised a couple from the previous and present anger merging together, "You don't want that stupid mission to be your last one because that was just humiliating. It has nothing to do with being traumatized or that, you want to do something right. It's all about you wanting to prove yourself that you are the best!"

Sasuke remained silent, Naruto watched the air for a while before standing up silently.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke and Sakura startled at Naruto's determined voice turned to give him a look. "Sakura too."

There was silence like never before, each staring at one another, not knowing what else to do or say but just stare.

"No"

The low refusal echoed through the room with reverberating power...

And then, started the real uproar.

The hospital of Konoha's medic-nin was a peaceful, hygeinic sanctuary. Most probably, it was quiet and calm for patient's health and tranquality. But there were some times when the quiet would be broken. The ones capable of ignoring every single staff member's disapproving looks were rare and claimed to be desrespectful. It was the very hospital where there were no battles, only healing. That was what hospitals were supposed to be about.

Apparently, nobody ever told those things to the former and most infamous team 7.

It would always be team seven. Always.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO' YOU BASTARD! Do I LOOK LIKE I WANT YOUR PERMISSION TO DO THIS!?!" A slam of the door as a dark-haired figure got out of it, another blond-haired one chasing after the other. Their pink-haired staff exited out of the room as the other two stomped on hospital hallways. Heads turned, looks were shared, some rolling eyes, others just shaking their head.

Team seven...the troublemakers of Konoha.

"No. The last mission I had with you was far-enough, I do not want to work with you again just so I could get assailed again." Sasuke, the famous Uchiha boy said with a scowl, advancing ahead while the other followed his back quickly.

"HUH!? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!" Naruto, finally reaching Sasuke, held his collar and shoved him back on a wall, hard enough for the raven-haired male to grunt in pain and further his scowl into a dangerous angry mask.

"Let go off me." As an outsider or the first one to ever see this type of fight between the two, you would back away and awe at the way the blond didn't even flinch at the narrowed gaze he was recieving from the Uchiha but the hospital staff were more than accustomed to it. But even so, the glare would still scare them enough to not interfere.

The Uchiha was pushed against the wall again, clenching fists by his collar as Naruto glared back at him, "Don't think I will let you go just because you told me to do so. You know I'm never letting you go out of my sight- _out of my will_."

They were murmured words, whispered low enough for nobody around to hear clearly but still, they could hear the tone and it was terrifyingly dangerous and somehow, possessive.

Sasuke snorted, a mocking smile on his lips and everyone held their breath, "What would your prescence be helpful for, Naruto? You couldn't save me then, how can you save me now?"

No-one knew what Sasuke was talking about except the two but they knew that this was the final button the Uchiha had pressed and so began the fight. A punch charged at Sasuke's face, the Uchiha's head whipping to the side before turning back to give him a blank stare. The pale-skinned man looked perilous even if he had a swollen bruise by his cheek.

"Naruto!" Sakura reached them and punched said-person on the head, glaring at him "Are you an animal or what? Sasuke's just been discharged and he hasn't been even fully healed and here you're hitting him?!"

Naruto looked surprised for a second before looking back at Sasuke who was wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, he seemed to be radiating guilt even if his face could not be seen.

"Are..you alright?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hn."

The scowl returned on Naruto's face but it wasn't as real and serious as before "Bastard, if you don't want to be beaten, stop talking like a jerk!"

Sasuke grunted, "As if I'd be afraid of you"

And there, started the casual fight. It was always full of half-hearted insults and light remarks that never really meant anything, it was just something they tended to do. Something that was so heart-warming, people would have to look back at them and smile.

"Hah! Bastard, don't be so sure of yourself." Naruto retorted back, a wide smile on his face, glinting mischief in his blue eyes.

Sasuke smirked back at him, "I am." and then, continued with a serious tone "That's why, I need to do this myself." Naruto's grin faltered. "No you or Sakura."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Edited. **


	7. Right

**Disclaimer:** I don't.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu.

**Warning: **There are CURSES and Kakashi being tortured ;P

**Author: **Mabu

**A/N:** YEAH! 8D I LOVE KAKASHI!

* * *

**Rain**

**7. Right**

"Kakashi-sensei! Tell him that he's in no condition to go out and have missions!"

"That's why I'm asking for an antitode, idiot. Hokage-sama, If Sakura could just-"

"Naruto's right, Sasuke-kun. Kakashi-sensei, he is in no condition and the antitode is dangerous for his health."

"What the fuck do I care? As a patient, it's my decision and right to ask for medication. There is no personal in professional, Sakura."

"But it's already way into personal, Sasuke and just for the sake of being a professional staff member, I'm not going to let you die right after I did my best to save you."

"Yeah! Do you know how worried Sakura and I were after that incident? We spent all our time trying to take care of you and you're just going to throw that life away without a problem? Then, listen to this, Sasuke. It's no longer your right to make decisions because we saved you and it is our right to defy your stupid and reckless actions!"

"...Did you just say I don't have the right to make decisions? What am I, your slave? Listen to this, moron. You're not going to CHAIN me down into a cage and never let me do anything. And you have NO RIGHT to tell me WHAT TO DO!"

"Are you even listening to me? I'm saying Sasuke, I SAVED YOUR BLOODY ASS SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DENY ME! Because I may not be your blood-related family but I've saved you enough times to make a decision for you. It's not about you being a slave, it's about you DYING! And I can't let that happen without doing anything!"

"_Stop it_, you two. I think we've had enough of your arguments, let's just listen to what Kaka- I mean, Hokage-sama has to say."

"Yeah, you're right! Kakashi-sensei, tell the bastard who's wrong and who's right!"

"Hnh... Hokage-sama, I have yet not resigned as a jounin and as the leader, you are to think professionally. I am asking you a request because this is all I want before I leave this post."

"..."

"Hokage-sama, are you listening to us?"

Kakashi didn't like sighing, he didn't like head-aches, and he didn't like being pressured at this old age but it seemed like his former students were hung-up on making him do those_ things_.

So, Kakashi sighed, felt a huge migraine travelling to his head and was being pressured by expectant looks his way. Then, after being overwhelmed by all those _things_, he glanced up at the trio standing in his office, who were looking at him with those pissed-off expressions on their bratty faces. They weren't really glaring at him - thank god for that - they were glaring at each other. Technically, Sasuke was the target of their anger and it seemed the raven-haired kid wasn't budging at all at their withering (not-so nice) glares and Kakashi would have pitied him if only he wasn't angry at Sasuke for bringing yet another trouble at his head.

_Why? Why was it always about Sasuke?_

Did he do something in his previous life to deserve this kind-of fate where he had to take care of his team-mates every step of the way? How did Sarutobi-sensei and Minato-sensei manage to handle their young students? Come to think of it, was he this spoiled too? What the heck did he do wrong in his teaching methods that these kids now _expected things _from him? (Was he some kind-of Santa or something?)

Suddenly, he wished he could see his father again. Talk to him and tell him about the burden his team would always throw on him.

What were they hoping for? What was he supposed to do? He knew that Sasuke was right and that, he could go to some B-rank mission and come back without much harm if he had an antitode and that, Sakura's report was probably an exaggeration- she just didn't want him out of her sight but damn, if Naruto's looks couldn't kill, they sure as hell could scare him into wanting to back away.

He took a brief moment to come to a decision and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked, eyes gravely boring into Sasuke's black ones.

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure." Sasuke sounded confident and firm. The finality in his tone the only thing Kakashi needed to hear.

"No..." Sakura was slowly shaking her head. Kakashi turned to give her a low stare, she yelled out: "I'm not giving him the antidote!"

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and announced his decision: "That's fine. I'll ask Tsunade, then. She's better than you, I suppose and if there would be side-effects, I'll cancel the mission."

Naruto's eyes were horrifyingly wide on the other side, "Kakash-"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I am no longer your sensei but your Hokage." He stated simply, eyes soberly looking up into blue eyes. "And though, this... decision may sound unreasonable to you, it's not. Sasuke will take rest for four or five days, train a little with the antitode (if it's working, of course) and will go to a B-rank mission that should take a minimum amount of his chakra and stamina. It shouldn't strain him at all and if-"

"NO!" Naruto took three steps to his table and slammed his hands down on the metal.

Kakashi winced and wondered apprehensively why his table was always the target of everyone's frustrating anger. Poor table...getting charged by elite ninja's killer fists. It must be getting rusted by all the _bang_, boom and _bang!_

He snapped himself out of his mourning for the inanimate object and looked up into seething blue eyes that were glaring at him brutally. Oh my, he'd seen those looks before. Naruto hated him right now, just like any other time he'd make decisions against Naruto's opinion and cut Sasuke some slack instead of chaining him down, as Sasuke so referred.

_Hmm, chaining...sounds kinky. _

The gray-haired leader seemed to like being distracted, must be because of how nostalgic it felt to be having this type of event happen..._again_. Oh for the love of god, there was smoke flaring out of Naruto's nose and ears.

And now was the time where he should take his escape. Except, he wasn't going to run.

"I think, it's time for you guys to leave." He gave a sweet smile, closing his eyes in dismissal.

"THE FUCK WE ARE-"

"Naruto!" Sakura pulled Naruto away from charging at Kakashi at the last minute, Sasuke coming up to help her push him back while the blond-haired kid struggled and growled, cursing and swearing at Sasuke and Kakashi both while being swept out of the room.

Kakashi didn't take the smile off his face for one moment, and the door closed with a _slam_- giving a silent indication that he was alone in his office, yet again.

"Hm, well that takes care of that." He mentally pats himself in the back for being able to make yet another hard decision unscathed. "No thanks to you pops." He mutters distractedly, glancing minutely at the roof of his building before going back to work.

888

With a defeated sigh, Naruto hung his head down, staring absent-mindedly at the counter-top.

"Here." a hot, smoky bowl releasing delicious aroma all around him was handed in as he looked blearily up at the owner of Ichiraku's ramen shop-owner.

"Hey ossan," He greeted with a melancholy expression painted on his face.

Teuchi looked concerned at the look "Enjoy yourself." but didn't question and gave a small, encouraging smile before leaving.

Naruto couldn't find it in him to nod back to him and smile like he usually did. Neither did he have the strength to act all bubbly and excited with _ramen _right in front of him.

Something was holding him back.

He sniffed distractedly at the air, mouth watering at the exotic smell coming from the soup below. He gave a wry smile, separating the two chopsticks and digging in on his favorite cuisine.

Well, he was depressed but that did not mean he could avoid his food.

After all, ramen was the god of all the other foods out there.

Ask Naruto, he had eaten this food for such a long time yet never, ever had he ever gotten bored of it. Ramen was something of a refreshing, mood-setting exquisite essence that made him feel good about himself, about everything. It always tasted good, always so delicious- spicy, hot, sipping the soup, chewing the noodles and wiping the remaining residue from the corner of his chin was like going into heaven for that one minute.

"Mmm," He moaned loudly, showing his appreciation and glee at the food he just finished. "Hm-mm-Mhm. Loved it."

He gave a self-satisfied sigh, glancing up at the air dreamily while savoring in the after-taste.

**_He was looking up at the sky with a smile, the air floating through his hairs, eyes half-mast, and black eyelashes fluttering while I stared. This strange, unfamiliar yet peaceful face in front of me did things to my stomach and brain that I'd never thought would happen before. He was beautiful, serene. Angelic Sasuke. I thought with my own smile. My…_****Sasuke.**

An unwanted image flashed by his brain and his heaven went out the door, leaving him with a frown as his goofy smile faded.

He sniffed but this time, not to smell his favorite food but to show how bitter he felt. He felt like ordering more when this memory kept nagging at his consciousness. And any other time, he wouldn't have hesitated in doing so but now he kept remembering that anticipating thought which wouldn't leave his mind no matter how much he tried.

_Just one more…_

He shoved at the offending piece of thoughts and ordered another ramen. As he was handed in another, someone sat on the seat beside him. He glanced un-interested at the person and found to his surprise that it was Kiba.

He blinked. "Hey Kiba,"

"Hey Naruto," Kiba replied in return, a conflicting look in his eyes as he gazed anywhere but at him.

Naruto stared. "I didn't know you liked coming here…" He started.

Kiba waved at him to stop talking, and ordered one miso ramen for himself. As he finished ordering, Kiba slumped in his chair, broad shoulders loose and posture hunched.

"Is there something I should know?" Naruto asked warily.

Kiba peeked at him with narrowed brown eyes before sighing deeply, shaking his head silently in dismay.

"Uh…Is it about Hinata?" He asked just in case, worried that his friend was going into depression mode.

Kiba faced Naruto, glancing around at his surroundings before coming to some kind of inward conclusion.

"So, Hinata told me you've gathered some memories with Sakura's help." He started awkwardly, a furrowed yet eager expression on his face. "Find anything?"

The hope radiating off Kiba struck Naruto with a new thought.

_What the hell's so special about those memories?_

He had been just thinking about them— no, more like they kept trying to push their existence to his brain, shoving off their butt while nagging at him to start finding answers and that, he had no time to relax and enjoy ramen. Though they were very annoying and apprehensive, Naruto had managed to neglect them.

Now, they were full-on dabbing him with a sharp knife. Insistently grabbing at his inner ear and screaming at him to run and go search for answers.

Naruto wasn't sure where he would go from the start but maybe once he would sit and think about it, he would find exactly who could really help him.

**_"You're such an idiot." Sasuke says sullenly, his head down as he covers his eyes with a palm, looking so distressed I want to go and hold him. "I...all I wanted from life was just revenge. Nothing else. And then you come, and everything's a mess. I'm a mess."_**

"Naruto?" Kiba inquired, as Naruto snapped thankfully out of his contemplation and gave a hesitant smile back to him.

"I don't know, man. I swear, I don't know." He answered Kiba's previous answer. Kiba looked dissatisfied with the reply but still nodded thoughtfully. "Hey—" Naruto called.

Kiba glanced at him casually.

"I…man, I don't know. Seriously, these days I've been getting all _these feelings_." All of a sudden, Kiba's interest piqued. "- that people want something from me. Like they're expecting me to suddenly just up and say: "Hey! I've had an epiphany!" when I have no idea what I'm supposed to do… or know."

Kiba's expectant face slipped into a bemused frown. Naruto studied him, searching for anything that could indicate at him for what really was up with the people around him.

"Right…" Kiba said in a flat tone, pushing his hands on the counter and straightening up on the seat. "So—how's Sasuke?"

_Sasuke..._There stirs a different, strange emotion within his beryl eyes that nobody but he could decipher and he's silent for maybe a second or so.

**_Sasuke looks up now and I see the hurt in his eyes- the pain that he has gone through past his journey to kill Itachi. I can see it now and I wish I could walk across the field and breathe Sasuke's pain, take it all away. _**

**_"I'm a mess. I'm nothing, Naruto. I am a toy. I am a manipulated toy and I can't walk steady anymore. I'm lost and I don't remember who I am anymore. I'm dead…" _**

"He's fine." Naruto said flatly with a shrug, his stomach kept on lurching uncomfortably as he added. "Just that…he's going on a B-rank mission, when he knows he doesn't have the greatest health and if I try to tell him, he doesn't listen. Sakura tried too. He just doesn't want to listen to us even though, I'm telling it to him for his own sake. But the asshole just…_won't listen_."

By the time he finished, he was clenching his teeth hard without knowing. When he did notice, he forced to loosen them and tried to relax under his friend's scrutiny.

After some silence, he looked inquisitively at Kiba who was staring at Naruto with a disconcerting look.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking uncomfortable with the stare.

Kiba blinked before looking away, scratching the back of his neck. He seemed so awkward that moment, looking as if he didn't know what to do or say that Naruto thought he could actually relate to him: he didn't know how to react to Sasuke's blindness either. How or what he would say to make it all alright. He didn't know and he was scared.

Scared that he would fail Sasuke somehow. Scared that his memories were trying to tell him something that he had no strength to accept, much less admit. Scared that his fear would ruin their long-last friendship. Scared that Sasuke might think of leaving again, and this time- he wouldn't return.

"—ruto?" Naruto snapped out of his inner-stupor and smiled apologetically at Kiba who looked a little concerned before grimacing in that "You're-hopeless" way.

"Idiot, listen to people when they're talking to you." He scolded, looking put-out before he spoke: "Did you have a one-on-one talk with Sasuke?"

Naruto stared at him in realization. Kiba raised his eyebrows.

"No…" he answered. He hadn't… "The last time we did talk, we kinda had an argument…" Of course he would have an argument with that asshole but after that, they…

"Do you think I'm supposed to have a talk with him alone?" Naruto asked abruptly. He knew that Sakura's presence never really bothered them from talking with each other but when there was Sakura, she would restrain them both from taking out their raw feelings and maybe, what they really needed to do was talk without her. Without those hospital residents watching them while they fought.

"Maybe, yes." Kiba gave his opinion with a non-committal shrug. "I mean, when I'm having a conversation with Hinata, I want to do it in private. Not in front of Shino. I mean, he's silent and all but it's uncomfortable talking with her while in his watch but you know, maybe it's just me, you know. I don't know."

Naruto nodded, understanding even if Kiba's speech was filled with "maybe's" and "you know's" and half-assed shrugs.

"You don't like talking about relationships, do you?" Naruto asked without thinking, an amused smile by his lips.

Kiba scratched the front of his head before giving a roll of an eye, and smiling.

"Only you guys." Kiba replied honestly. "I mean, whenever it comes to you and Sasuke. I really might as well run away. It's just so shitty and annoying and _confusing._"

Naruto agreed with him, "It is confusing."

"Right?" Kiba shook his head, looking very satisfied at Naruto's agreement. "You keep insisting on saving him and he keeps pushing you away yet how you both remain friends...it's just out of my mind."

**_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"_**

**_"Because I'm your friend."_**

**_"WHY? WHY THE HELL DO YOU GO SO FAR WITH ME?"_**

**_"Come back, Sasuke. That's all I want"_**

Naruto stared blankly ahead, not really seeing anything and hearing indistinctly to the words coming out of Kiba's mouth.

**_I decide in that one word that I can't bear to see him say that anymore so I cross over to him with two or three steps and hold him just like I always wanted and he's _****stil_l against me for a silent moment or two before he starts to relax and pulls away from me. I stare into his onyx eyes then and I see something I'd never see in this angelic person's demeanor before. _**

**_I_** see...

"Hm," Naruto grunted in noninterest. Kiba stopped talking then.

"Well, I rest my case." Kiba said while taking the hot ramen handed in to him by uncle Teuchi and thanking him before digging in. "Your ramen must be getting cold. Eat up."

Naruto glanced at him before taking the chopsticks in his hands, blue eyes glassy as he ate the ramen without paying any heed to the cold soup.

**_"You deserve a life…" Sasuke continues: "Without me- without "my pain in the ass" existence- because I know, Naruto that I'm hurting you every step of the way and I won't be able to stop that. So, you need to walk away from me. You need to let go of me."_**

**_I pull him back into our embrace and murmur: "Never."_**

...Aff**ectio**n

888

There is a bell chiming on his door that ring insistently outside as if they had something to say to him and he stands automatically, feeling the carpet under him and walking to the door.

As he opens the door, he smells the scent accustomed with the wind and decides it's Naruto standing by his front porch.

"What do you want?" He asks a hand by the door and looking as stoic as he feels he is.

There is silence before in a surprised tone, Naruto says:

"You…you're—"

"—wearing a blind-fold? Yes, I am." Sasuke said in a bored tone as if he had to repeat this many times to other people.

There is growling sound near him before he's being pushed back rougly, the door slamming behind them as he backs away, feeling his collar being pulled fiercely by Naruto's clutches.

He stays calmly standing while Naruto stares down at him. And even though, he can't see, he knows Naruto is angry.

"You…You're so unreasonable! I tell you time and time again that I fucking don't want to leave you so why the hell do you keep pushing me away? WHY ARE WE STILL FIGHTING ABOUT THIS?" Naruto howls at him without any time to waste.

Sasuke grabs his own face, fingers reaching for his ears before he slides them away from him and pushes his hands on Naruto's torso and pulls back from him with all the strength he still has. They separate with a stepping sound on Naruto's part as they backs away from each other.

"You're too loud." He comments quietly.

"Listen, Sasuke." He knows Naruto is holding himself back, clenching those fists by his side and looking at him like he wanted to kill him even though both of them knew he would never be able to do that. So he turns his head to stare at Naruto's direction even if he can't see. "Sakura's not here. Kakashi's not here. Heck, nobody's here but you and I. So, I want you to stop being fucking stubborn and tell me why…? Goodness sake, tell my _WHY _you want to put so much risk on your life after what has happened to you? after I have done so damn much to save your bastardly ass? Why are you so stuck upon killing yourself?"

Suddenly, Sasuke feels his blood rising and his temper flares in a bunch of yelled-out, furious words. "What do you think, Naruto? I have been MOLESTED and chained down by that fucking Kabutomaru! I was fucking panicking, fucking POWERLESS against that monster and do you know what happened there? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HUMILIATING IT IS TO BE _WEAK_ AND FRAGILE AND GETTING YOURSELF ABUSED IN THE MOST SEXUAL WAY BY YOUR OWN ENEMY! DO YOU?"

Naruto is silent, as if he understands what Sasuke is talking about but still thinks he has something to say because he speaks:

"But…but that doesn't mean you have to—"

Sasuke interrupts again, this time much calmer than before. "—no, I have to. I have to do this mission or else, the very last memory of my _last mission_ as a Jounin will be of _him_ and... those golden eyes that stared at me like I was some gold mine ready to be eaten. _I don't_…don't want to remember that as my last mission."

"…Then, wouldn't your last mission be more memorable if we were with you? It wouldn't be Sasuke's last mission anymore. It would be like team seven's last mission or something." Naruto tries.

"That's exactly the problem." Sasuke states with a somber smile. "I don't want it to be team seven's last mission. I want it to be my individual last assigned mission. Kakashi understands that, that's why I'm given permission. He knows the dangers too, Naruto. He's the Hokage, he does know. But he also knows that it's necessary for me to get a peace of mind. I want to shake away those memories, I want to pull them out of my mind so that, this itch doesn't exist any longer.

"And so, I need to do this mission solo."

Naruto looks at him then and he feels it. The air between them now is filled with agreement like it used to when on battlefields where they would fight side-by-side. They wouldn't talk then, wouldn't even need to share glances. Just by being in the others company, they would put complete trust in one another and then, they were inseperable. Nobody could beat them, nobody could even touch them. As enemies, they were a terrifyingly dangerous sight to beheld and as allies, they were bright rays of lightening climbing forwards, fast and steady.

He knew Naruto was remembering the same thing as him and after their last mission, the disagreement and conflict had faded away just like any other time they would get into fights.

"But...you have to promise-" Naruto says. "-to be safe. To come back alive." There is hurt in his voice. And if Sasuke were able to see, he would not fully be able to look into the heart-wrenching face of his friend so he remained silent, feeling a surge of hurt built in his throat, and go down into his chest...into his heart. "I swear, if you don't come back alive I'll-"

"I'll come back alive." Sasuke doesn't try to assure, doesn't try to joke or be sarcastic about it. He says it with a straight face, full of the confidence he showed Kakashi before. He has no doubt in his mind that he won't be alive by the end of his mission so he doesn't need to do all those tricks, doesn't need to bring up excuses that are far too childish for his age.

When Naruto remains silent- the aura of uncertainty filled with brimming faith serenely flows through them before Sasuke opens his mouth.

"While I'm not here, don't forget to listen to what Sakura told you." Sasuke says in warning tone. "She means well and if this whole repressing memories thing is to cause you pain, let it go. Just let it flow into you."

There is surprise in the air, and then there is hesitance before steps are taken towards him. He doesn't see but he knows Naruto is close, he feels that presence, right in front of him.

"I will." Naruto promises. Then after a methodical pause, there is a light touch by his cheek and shoulder-blades.

A hushed murmur fills the silence: "Best of luck."

And so, Naruto's gone the next he feels time he feels the air.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Note:** So not my plan to make you wait but...well, here it is. I know how slow the thing is going. Like mega-slow and stuff but the whole story is actually made for the purpose of these touching, and emotional moments. Egh, like I don't know if I've portrayed this right. I may actually just be trying too hard or being just too lazy but whatever...I like Kakashi too much to miss the oppurtunity, I just had to take it /coughs awkwardly/ Well then...hope you enjoyed. Give me feedback, if you could please. I know you're out there, don't leave me hanging here without any comments. I may be writing this but I haven't the slightest idea how I'm doing (makes me wish I could show this to my teacher).

**As for the few and lovely reviewers**:

I love your reviews, you know that right? /cute, adorable face/ Right?


	8. Unbearable

**Disclaimer:** I don't.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu.

**Warning: **Kissing...for real! C:

**Author: **Mabu

**A/N:**

* * *

**Rain**

**8. Unbearable**

Sakura looked back to the streets of Konoha for the nth time that evening and held herself back from sighing again.

"He's not coming." She stated sadly.

"Yes... he's not." A monotonous voice said behind her as she turned to look back at him. "Can I go now?"

"Sasuke," She insisted while he _actually_ rolled his eyes at her.

"Sakura, I'm in a hurry. Naruto's not coming and I can't wait forever." He says brushing his hair back to reveal the metal headband bound on his forehead as the wind brushed past them.

Sakura frowned. Sasuke was dressed up in the regular Jounin uniform, a dark green bag on his back and looking as ready as ever. She felt completely lost for word. Just like Kakashi said, after five days of preparing for his training, Sasuke could head off for the B-rank mission. It was an easy one, in most Shinobi's opinion. To find an important criminal from another village and kill or arrest him/her for murder charges. Sasuke had been a little suspicious over the mission, because it sounded much too easy but Kakashi revealed the fact that there were several (other) Jounin shinobi who went and looked for this individual but they were always killed or side-tracked.

"S/he is good at guise." Kakashi had explained. Sakura had told Kakashi that it would be a problem finding the person out with Sasuke's weak eye-sight. Even if he did have the antidote didn't mean he had perfect vision. But Kakashi argued that Sasuke had other, more specific senses that could help him.

Sasuke had accepted the mission then and there was nothing else Sakura could have done. She felt weary and tired and she gave up because all of a sudden, Naruto wasn't feeling up to fighting over it either. When Sakura had gone to meet him over his absence at the Hokage's office, he had murmured quite lowly that "I want to trust him a little for this. And anyway, the bastard won't listen; he's too stubborn for that."

Sakura hadn't accepted that as a good enough answer. She had retorted that she trusted Sasuke a lot ("_a mountain full of trust for that jerk of an asshole_!" had been the phrasing she had used) but she didn't have enough faith in herself to hold onto that belief and that, Naruto had "_more fucking stubborn-ness_" than Sasuke so giving in was just pathetic of him. And...a little suspicious.

A few days later, she confronted Sasuke again. This time, alone. And somehow, she got what this whole thing was about (why Naruto accepted it after all that worry and curses) and she gave up on arguing over it too. It made her feel slightly selfish now but she didn't regret it. Sasuke was important.

"Alright." she murmured, still full of thought. It was just before the sun would set, they were standing right by the doors to Konoha village and Naruto hadn't come to say his farewell. Sakura grimaced. She didn't know if she liked this or not. Letting Sasuke leave without meeting his best friend would probably not be as ominous as it should be. But it was.

She gave Sasuke a concerned look, "Take care, okay."

"You've said that the 6th time and yes, god help me, I was counting." Sasuke said in a flat tone.

Sakura smiled. The thing was, Sasuke had gotten quite open for these few weeks and it felt a little light-heartening to see that. It pulled some of the weight off her chest and she felt relieved.

"Good, that means you'll remember it if you do something reckless." She said lightly, a type of satisfaction glowing on her face.

He quirked his lips up, and looked genuinely friendly before abruptly, turning cold again.

"I have to go now." her smile faltered, she nodded silently as he acknowledged the "goodbye" in her emerald eyes and turned away, leaving her to stand with a hand by her chest.

"Be careful." She murmured, feeling lonely all of a sudden as her dark-haired friend vanished into the forest and the wind rustled by her lone figure.

888

Naruto was remembering. A lot of things. After his last meeting with Sasuke, which was five days ago, he had been having more than a couple of recollection. Evidently enough, they had all been about Sasuke. He decided to avoid that detail while going through them.

For the past few days, he stayed stuck in his room to figure them all out. He didn't exactly try to figure them out yet because he wanted all of them back before he started doing that. He just needed some clear ground but something told him that the more he had, the less he could really get out but he removed that thought from his mind. Only thinking of what they had been about, his emotions and how every memory seem to get more...sentimental and confusing.

One thing he noticed about his memories was that they weren't a series of happenings that occurred in an organized time-line. One occurred further in his childhood, and then it went to in his Jounin years, then when he was thirteen...

He remembered wondering about Sasuke when he had left for three years, watching the moon and Sasuke's face hovering over him flashed before his eyes.

Getting him back, the rush of excitement and adrenaline was something even if he tried, couldn't detach itself from his thoughts. The over joy, the mirth, the happiness glued to his head the most. All the others he could shove to the back of his mind because they didn't make any sense why he removed them in the first place but these ones, they were too much to not think about.

How foolish was it to repress the emotions about when he brought Sasuke back, it didn't make sense. He had gone through calmly through certain of those moments, he had been mature. He remembered when Sasuke got back, he had not shown his glowing happiness to the whole world but inside, in his room or while he was confronting his dark-eyed friend, things happened. His feelings became much too overwhelming, as if whacking him to the head with a stick to just get up and...

As it was, he wasn't ready to think about them yet. Just because he recollected them once didn't mean he had a perfect hold of his emotions. They were dull compared to the real ones but he still remembered them and he had shock, disbelief at some of his thoughts.

The most blatantly obvious thought that moved around Naruto's totally stupid brain was the want to hold Sasuke in his arms.

Sure, Naruto had hugged Sasuke a couple of times and they were friends, separated for three years, and very close so certainly, glomp ing Sasuke was not out of the ordinary. He did it sometimes just to tease his bastardly, uptight friend but just...those desperate urges, instinctive in every way and filled with this wanting that could never be deciphered, were not ordinary and certainly not anything platonic.

It was too thick, too raw, the feeling just about ate at his heart and his chest ached sometimes. He hurt now. Just remembering that urge and holding it back, clenching fists and being frustrated that he couldn't take Sasuke in his arms. It just...stung.

Yeah, that was it. It just stung, not hurt. It wasn't anything big, anyway. He was just...deluding the fact that he would hurt that much just to avoid his urges over hugging Sasuke. Now why would he even want to do that?

He didn't want to answer that thought, he realized as he stared at the air considering the mentally asked question seriously for a moment.

Naruto sighed, shaking out his thoughts as if that would help and kept on cleaning his table even if it was probably clean enough.

A couple of days back, while slacking off in his room, he had realized that he needed to do something to distract him from these mind-numbing, irritating thoughts. So he turned to cleaning, which really should've warned anyone in five degrees radius to start swinging red flags but since nobody lived with him, fortunately or unfortunately, they didn't panic about Naruto's unusual new habit.

It seemed to be a day of peace, if only his head wasn't being charged with another encoding memory drawing out again.

He put away the piece of cloth that he was using to clean up and with a sigh, got ready to be bashed with more irritating thoughts.

Outside the window of his house, dark clouds gathered around and foreboding lightening flashed through the sky.

-0-

Eyes intense, I gazed into midnight eyes.

Dark shadows covered the pale man's feature, our noses brushed against one another as I closed the distance between us, eyes trained over his lips, on his perfect, ethereal face.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I flicked my gaze back to his cold ones and opened my mouth to answer but when nothing came out, I closed it, staring still.

_"I don't know." _

The truth was I didn't know exactly what I was doing but when we fell together in these tangles of limbs - me on top of him - by accident, I found I couldn't look away from him.

Shallow breaths were shared as we were just inches away from each other and I couldn't help but stare.

"Naruto," He called my name, warning me with his eyes as he glared but I didn't understand what he was warning me of. Hands twitched by my side before moving on their own. With slow deliberateness, I put one palm close to his cheeks, still not touching as if I would burn if I did.

Sasuke gave a sideways glance at my hand and looked back at me with this curious expression on his face- waiting.

And I realized I couldn't control myself any longer as warm fingers abruptly touched cold cheeks. We stared, waiting. And something stirred within my insides.

I couldn't tell exactly what I was feeling but it was a very peculiar feeling, I wasn't burning but I sure as hell felt my insides coil with heat. I didn't get it. What was wrong with me? I knew from the back of my mind that I should stop, this was wrong in every other way but my hands had other plans.

As fingers pressed by pale cheeks, my palm moved to cup them and before I knew it, I was parting my mouth right over Sasuke, exhaling fast. He looked stoic, not showing his emotions but I could see the conflict going on his head. He was tense, frozen on the spot. Not even breathing a little, he had his lips pressed together, not opening them and I...

I swallowed, my lips felt dry all of a sudden and I licked them. He kept staring and I found that I was blushing under his scrutiny. I didn't know what was going on, I really felt hot and bothered. I shifted my position on top of him and saw his lips part slightly.

That was it, then. That was the moment I couldn't stop myself even if my consciousness was banging at me to stop.

I dipped my head down, capturing his lips with mine and closed my eyes.

For that one fleeting moment, I felt soft lips against mine. I felt content. I felt like everything was within reach and I could just grab it.

And I didn't understand why.

-0-

Naruto came back from his memory recollection after a minute before the headache bothering him all this time went away. He didn't move.

He was frozen to one spot, blue eyes hazy and dull.

After a moment, he realized that _that _was the last memory he had left to encode.

Good, now maybe Sakura would stop complaining and giving him those dirty looks.

He just finished his memory recollection process and now he was free of them.

"Ha ha," He smiled but his eyes weren't smiling. The depth in his blue eyes was pained, almost confused and...lost.

He was lost, he found with wide blue eyes enlarging.

888

"So…how's the progress?" Hinata asked meekly, hands by her lap as Sakura glanced at her.

"I've given him the push, all he needs is to figure them all out." Sakura states, looking up at the stall's woody ceiling and absentmindedly, chewed on her lips. A hand rested on the counter, cupping a glass loosely while the pink-haired owner of those hands brought the glass up to her lips and took a sip.

Hinata nodded shyly at her while fiddling with her fingers. "How- How are you?"

"I'm fine." Snorts Sakura, a contradicting smile by her lips, "Just that…I've gone through a lot, you know- have watched war unveil itself in front of me. I have watched fights; I've watched bloody hell on this very peaceful earth. And now…I watch as two people defy nature and their own feelings to go and live independent lives. Denying that they need each other even when the thing is, they always have defended on one another's support.

"It just frustrates me." Sakura says with a close of her eyes. "It really, really frustrates me."

Hinata watches her, a little sadness in her eyes. "I apologize for putting the burden on you."

"Nah," Sakura waves a hand at her, looking gruffly drunk. "Nah, I don't care about that anymore."

Hinata winced, so she did care about that before, if not now. "I-I'm sorry…I just—"

"—want to see them together." Sakura finishes and laughs a hysterical smile by her lips.

Hinata gives a smile and looks away from her, taking the glass by the counter in her two hands. She squeezed at the clay-made utensil and heard lightning crackle behind her.

They both looked back to see outside the stall, staring at the sudden change in weather. The sun vanished under the blankets of grey and dark clouds. Lightening flashed before them. They saw some people rush off to their houses, if to suppose the weather.

"It's gonna rain." Hinata murmured.

Sakura glanced at her and looked back up at the sky. "Yeah…"

"Sorry ladies, we're closing up." The uncle that owned the sake stall said apologetically. Sakura nodded at him, understanding and stood up.

"Let's go, Hinata." She said while turning to walk outside the shelter of oss-san's shop. Hinata followed after, moving by Sakura's side as they looked around the empty streets of Konoha as more people vanished from the place.

Sakura felt a drop of cold liquid on the top of her head and touched it before frowning.

"Perfect." She mumbled under her breath, she could already smell the scent accompanied with the rain- that wet, salty smell that brought over a refreshing feeling from within.

"My house is close, let's go there." Sakura suggested, turning to Hinata who looked back at her with a quiet nod.

They walked silently through the street, feeling the drops come more abruptly than before. It would be just a matter of time before they started showering over Konoha heavily, wetting everything and everyone without a roof.

"Sakura…" The pink-haired girl halted, hearing Hinata's shy voice call her name intently.

She turned to see where Hinata's gaze was directed at and watched a Naruto with hunched shoulders, head down, and brooding expression while walking towards them. She doubted he even saw them as his expression remained distracted with agitating thoughts.

"Naruto," she called loudly. The blond kept on walking without looking back at them. "NARUTO!"

The blond-haired shinobi whipped his head so fast it should have hurt and squinted up at Sakura and Hinata with a confused tilt of head.

"Sakura chan," He said her name as if he was still in a daze and needed some confirmation to snap back to reality again.

She gritted her teeth at his condition and moved closer to him. "What happened?" she demanded with hands by her hips.

Naruto looked at her for a moment, not looking as if he understood what she was saying before he smiled. He smiled but it looked way too out of place to be there.

"I got back all of my memories, just like you wanted me to." He stated with that smile and god knows, Sakura fucking couldn't believe a word he said.

"What?" She looked disbelieved.

Hinata, who had heard and watched the words exchanged between the two, came up by Sakura's side and looked at Naruto with wide expectant eyes.

"Naruto kun, you- you remember?" she asked, hope and worry filled in her milky eyes.

"Yeah," Naruto said uncertainly, still watching Sakura's expression and rubbing the back of his neck. "What's wrong with her? Wasn't this what you wanted?"

Sakura snapped out of her shocked stupor and glared at him, lips pressed together and barked out: "YOU IDIOT!" The two winced at her loud voice and looked at her, concerned. "You weren't supposed to decode them this early."

"But I did."

Hinata looked at Sakura for a minute before she had the same expression as her.

"What?" asked Naruto, oblivious to their inner worry. "I'm fine, you know. What's wrong with that?"

"Naruto," Sakura gritted out, emerald eyes outraged. "What was your last memory?"

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes before scowling. "Like I'd tell you,"

Sakura shut her eyes, looking agitated before she opened them and scowled darkly at him. "I want you to tell me: What. Exactly. Was. Your last memory?"

Naruto stayed silent, rain started dripping slowly and deliberately to the ground as he stared at it.

Then after some moments of Hinata looking back and forth between them, Naruto opened his mouth:

"…I kissed Sasuke." The statement was said in such bitterness, dripping with heavy coldness that they looked back at him in surprise even if it was nothing to be surprised about.

After all, he had confessed that detail to Hinata once but after that, he had completely forgotten about it. Sakura knew about it too but she never thought that such words could come out in such regret.

She didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Naruto," Her eyebrow twitched as more cackles of thunder burst in the background and the rain came down harder than ever. She could feel her clothes get wet, hairs sticking to her face while Hinata shivered in the cold, fidgeting on her feet.

"I only wished for one thing to come out of this whole thing…" She started, glaring annoyed at him. "It was for you—"

"—to accept that I love my asshole best friend, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto interjected with a shocking line, Sakura and Hinata stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, I figured that much…just a little while ago."

"You—" Sakura's mouth spit out water as she opened her lips to speak. "You just admitted that."

"I did." Naruto said with a somber smile.

Sakura stared, green eyes widely staring at him, trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

"So, just like that. You ADMIT it. JUST like that?" she feels a little excitement bubbling through her at the news but she wants to be angry, not excited. This just hardly felt like being true. Was she not dreaming?

It should be a dream but it felt way too real for that. The pattering rain on her head, the stinging beneath her eyes at the relief that coursed through her at that news- was real.

"Yeah, I suppose I did." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Shut up." She said with a smile.

Naruto stared at her before a wide, real smile captured his lips. "It's true."

"Shut up!" She told him with a grin that matched his; she walked closer to him and swiftly, hugged him with arms around his neck. "Oh god, Naruto, I'm so happy!"

While she was being distracted in her joy by his arms, Hinata saw a little hesitance in his dull blue eyes as he smiled painfully.

"Naruto kun." Hinata said his name with a little determination, eyes narrowed in disapproval.

He noticed her expression and frowned. Sakura pulled away from his arms then, looking back at Hinata.

"What?" she asked, turning to eye Naruto who was pursuing his lips nervously.

She huffed then, knowing there was something wrong going on here. This wasn't how it was supposed to be anyway. It was way too early to celebrate.

"What's wrong?" she asked with crossed arms.

"Nothing," His head was down as he stared up at her with these sad blue eyes."Just, I need some time alone."

"_For what_?" She wanted to ask but held the inquiry in and nodded with a thin smile on her lips.

"Alright," she backed away from him, standing beside Hinata again. "Alright, I'll give you space."

He smiled, appreciating her for what she was doing and gave a once-over at Hinata before turning around and walking away from them.

The rain was heavy, hurting a little of her hair and shoulder as they were charged by drops of them.

"Sakura…" Hinata called, looking worried.

"Let's go." She said, turning away herself. "It's getting cold."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews. Next two chapters are going to be special and short but I think you'll like them the most. So...wait till then.


	9. What was and What is

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**A/N:** Special chap up! (choppy writing)

* * *

**Rain**

**Uzumaki Naruto: **

**-0- What was and What is.**

Rain...it's a beautiful sight, right?

Not to me, by far.

It looks too grotesque to admire, the patter of each heavy rain drop is another memory getting clearer and clearer.

I've always loved Sasuke, as a friend, as a brother. I've always wanted him to stay with us. I've always wanted to bring him back without others pushing me to do so.

You would think that from the first day Sasuke vanishes, I would grin like a stupid idiot and say, laughing: "Ah, the asshole's finally gone! Now, Sakura's all mine. Heh heh."

I snort in dismay at the thought because that would never happen.

My life can't be a comedy, it's angst all over- rotting from head to toe.

Wind is blowing towards me, freezing my skin. Goosebumps jump out automatically but I don't grab my arms and wound them around me like anyone would normally do under this chilly weather.

But then again, since when have I been normal?

Every drop of liquid on my hair is like it's washing my head clean.

There are dripping fluid marring through my eyes, to my cheeks- looking like tears for one second. But I'm not crying. I stay frozen from inside but still, walk outside- to where? I'm not sure...

My brain isn't the same anymore. It's not ready to give me permission for crying or doing anything actually.

I stop advancing to nowhere and look at the big tree from the corner of my eyes. Its leaves are dark in the rainy weather, rustling swiftly with the breezy air.

I walk to it and keep shelter from the rain, hands in my pocket and stare ahead.

I shudder for a minute, hands coming up to rub at the fabric of my arm before leaning back to the bark of the tree.

With mind moving slightly, I think about my last memory...

The full moon was up that night, Sasuke and I were hanging out at his house. He was making insults about my room as we drank on his couch.

I had noticed that when I'm drunk, I easily admit things: like how Sasuke's skin seemed to glow in the beaming light of his room, like how his full pink lips lifted up a little to smile and parted to say something, and like how his cheeks seemed to flush with every sip he took of his drink.

That's what happened that night and I wouldn't have done anything about it just like any other drunken day because it was just a mental admittance. There were urges like before, to hold him, touch his cheeks but I never followed them through, wondering why I even wanted to do that?

But that night was different; there was a blackout.

I remember clearly- the way I looked up from staring at Sasuke and looked around the dark room, no lights, and nothing I could see.

I remember Sasuke standing up from the couch and going somewhere, saying something about the lights going out and that, he should search for some candles. I had nodded for him and he had looked back at me, and I perfectly remember how half of his skin was hidden in the shadows and a little glint of moonlight shone the other part of his face. Then, he stepped completely in the moon's light, and I was in a daze.

Then, I was standing up without any other thought and advancing towards him. He seemed completely innocent when I reached him, an inch apart from him. He was looking into my eyes and I grabbed his shoulders. Just one touch...I remember clearly...It was just a brush of touch and Sasuke had his eyes widening as if he was being attacked, except it wasn't that time of reaction either. His eyes didn't show fear or hostility like in missions when he's caught off-guard by some fugitive. No, it was completely different. He had this surprised look in his eyes and with a trip of his own feet, he was falling down. I grabbed at his arm but somehow, I wasn't the best support at that moment either because we both tumbled down into a limb of mess.

And that's when it happened. The moon had then reflected every feature of his face; eyes, nose, cheeks and lips. I had admired every single feature about him and couldn't help but want to do something. It was at the back of my brain, I was itching to do something- something forbidden.

And I ended up doing it.

Then I blacked out.

I'm glad that I blacked out before anything else could happen because god help me, I enjoyed the kiss, wanted to keep doing it, keep feeling those lips on mine, then I wanted to kiss his soft and smooth forehead, touch his hairs, caress his cheeks, and just get lost in the depth of his eyes.

And now I remember.

These emotions, this lust- this feeling. It's different, strange and new. Unfamiliar yet not unwanted.

I always understood that there were some things I couldn't live without and one of them was Sasuke.

But I never realized to how much extent I would need him.

I can't live without him is just a petty understatement compared to what I feel for him.

I put a hand over my face, my lips split into a heart-broken grimace as I try to hold my feelings back but I can't.

All I want to do is go and get that asshole back.

Sakura was right, I shouldn't have remembered this whole thing so early.

Not when Sasuke's not here.

I can't stand it.

Why did I ever let him go?

Will he even come back now?

And if does, when will he?

Because I can't help but feel this emptiness surge through me and it's biting me from the inside. I can't live with this feeling, I want to rid it away. I want to feel...something. So I don't think about the heat in my throat, the depressing flame stuck there without ever coming off. I wish I could pull it off. I wish...so many things.

I wish Sasuke were here. Right here, in front of me. And I would look at him and stare and he would stare back with his blank, unfeeling eyes. Black eyelashes fluttering to keep the rain from falling on them, eyes confused or surprised like that night. And that tilt of head, that pale, beautiful neck fully in access for bare eyes.

I want Sasuke. I need him...so much.

I look down then and notice the dot, dot, dot splattering over the puddles of water. I see dripping water, one-by-one, dropping to the ground and make this splash, slosh before they disappear into the puddle of water. Then more drops of water drip down and does the same thing.

The rain is very distracting too. I could probably have been more achingly calm if it weren't raining.

Don't get me wrong, I love the rain. It's soothing, it's like it cleans all the dirt from this earth. A beauty from nature, a way to represent every meloncholy expression.

But today, as rain scatter around me in a heavy shower, I remember Sasuke.

It's because there are many memories I had with him under this very weather. It seems all of which I think about is about him and the rain doesn't help calm me down.

I hit the back of my head against the wood of the tree I'm leaning over and only feel a numb feeling before I charge again.

With sudden thuds from my head banging against the bark of the tree, and thunder cracking through the dark sky- it seems I'm being distracted but that doesn't last for long because the pain becomes bearable again and I'm looking up at the sky in wonder, remembering the green sky and half-moon that time I was training so I could bring Sasuke back.

Five years- it's been five years. You know, that may sound like a lot of time has passed and maybe, it has but to me, time passed by fast and I can still remember my feelings five years prior.

Sasuke hasn't changed either. He still likes to run away, fly like a bird to somewhere far away. Sasuke likes to escape, he doesn't like being caged. He doesn't like being owned, he doesn't like listening to others or being ruled over. He likes when he's incharge, when he's ruling his life but... when his plan goes to doom, he runs. That's his only way of living.

I've learned long since.

This mission that he's doing isn't fuck's sake for his pride or for a last good memory. Sasuke doesn't care about that. He may not like being humiliated in such an embarrassing way but he would take it like a man.

No, this whole thing started because Sasuke fucking wanted to feel alive for the last time. He wanted to fly and run as much as he could because he knows there will be no flying tommorrow. Tommorrow, he'll be landing and getting into his cage.

He knows and he wants just one chance to prove to himself that life will be just fine and he's had lived his life to the fullest so there will be no regret.

The broody bastard, always thinking about himself.

What about me? I know the asshole ignored with every fibre of his being that I had kissed him. I know he remembers it and that, he wanted me to forget it because he didn't want to deal with the whole thing.

But I'm going to show him what it's like to be this confused and overwhelmed by every piece of memory that I didn't know about.

I had to go through feelings that were just heart-aching for me. I couldn't have taken it.

And I still can't.

I may be healing but I need...Sasuke.

I need him to come back as soon as he can. I want him right here. Right in front of me so I could grab him and never let go.

I need him to make me feel alive again.

I need...my asshol-ish best friend, rival, not-so much a brother but something close to one.

I want him. Here.

Right here.

-0-

_In my arms._

* * *

**A/N:** Next is: SASUKE's POV. Yeah! *sarcastic smile* I just loving doing Sasuke's POV. You know what? I'm not doing it actually, I don't know...I'll decide if I want to do his part or not cause' Naruto's basically explained the whole thing.

Heh, heh, heh.

Right.

Anyway, BESH BYE FOR NOW!X


	10. Of immunity and feelings

******Rain**

**Disclaimer:** I don't.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu.

**Author: **Mabu

* * *

**9.**** Uchiha Sasuke:**** Of Immunity and Feelings.**

_Sometimes the edge serves  
As more than a friend_

_Than you thought it would be_

There are certain words, entities, and actions that scare me.

Mostly, they're a rarity and that's what scares me about them: the feeling of being lost, of being left speechless and not have any idea what to do next.

Certainly, if you knew me, you would know I'm not the type who gets scared most of the time. I'm professional, formal and detached. I like to fly the most no matter the risks. Freedom and strength are two of the things that make my world significant.

_And the pages you write  
In your journal each night  
Are your only release  
_

What throws me off track though is the part where I don't know what to say, do or make out of a situation.

I can only watch and wait, my responses aren't mine anymore for that one moment and I lose all my self-control.

I have a conscious and I take it very seriously. I listen to my morals and never do anything that would shame the Uchiha name. I was just supposed to want to be strong and lead the way.

I was only supposed to wish for wings, not anything else. I didn't need anything else.

But there is a wide gap of possibilities that I had never even entertained for once and that was my only flaw. The fact that I needed him by my side to keep me warm from the inside was just something of a sibling thing. I knew I needed Naruto but not in that heart-wrenching way that none could feel.

The feeling he gave me was of trust, understanding and companionship. There was nothing else to be added onto those feelings. He was my partner, the one I could depend on in the battlefield and in personal life.

_And the mask you put on_  
_It's like words in a song_  
_But there's more to be seen_

He had my back, I had his. We were inseperable.

We still are.

What happened? What changed?

It was like a heart-attack maybe. First mild and subtle then, hitting major beats right at my chest.

I couldn't decipher the meaning.

I couldn't fathom the reason.

I was lost.

And I covered that up real well. Nobody had even noticed the change going inside me and the up roaring conflicts brewing in my mind. I was blank as paper just like most of the time. There was nothing written on my face and I wouldn't show it to them anyway.

But that was only then.

It all changed the day he kissed me.

I hadn't expected it. I hadn't even seen it coming. It was just supposed to be a normal confrontation. Him falling on me accidently because he's effing' clumsy is something that happens most of the nights we have drinks together.

Except it wasn't the same but not at all in the same time.

_And the failures you see_  
_Don't seem failures to me here at all_

Our warmth's were shared and just like any other time, I entertained the thought of having him close to me like this for just a moment. That was all. I wished he were close to me for just a _little while_ because sharing warmth with him was the most wonderful feeling I had. It was like having family again, having Itachi again and… being full again.

I was prepared for him to stagger off me and apologize like the dumbass he is. And I would get up, brushing it off like I didn't wish for us to embrace for just a while.

But he didn't move. I was waiting for him to do that. I didn't even look away just because I knew he was going to move. Or else, I would have turned my head and not looked at him in the eye. Gazing into his eyes that close makes me swallow; I get those nervous flutters in my stomach.

And I pushed that urge away; to gulp in front of him. I told him to get off me. I asked him with my eyes: what was wrong.

He didn't answer. His eyes were blank; his blue, beautiful eyes were unreadable. I couldn't read behind them. That happened sometimes. I didn't know how and why but it frustrated me. I got curious about what he was thinking about. I wasn't afraid, not even thinking that he will put his lips on me. Not one minute did that enter my mind.

I just kept thinking about what he was doing. What was he thinking?

_Oh_  
_I'm begging you no_  
_There's more life left to go_

And then, he said those words:

"I don't know."

I should have hated those words right then, glared at him right then because who the heck doesn't know what they're thinking? I sure as hell don't. I want him to get off me, that was what I wanted so I was pretty pissed about that but his eyes were unwavering, and a moment later I found that he was searching my eyes for something.

And then, just for a cruel little moment, I thought:

Was I, inevitably, showing him what I felt? Did he feel the way my ribcage was waiting to be ripped apart? Did I lose the eye-gazing war before I even knew it?

Those were my trails of thoughts and questions. But the thing was, my body was numb from the outside. I couldn't let myself react so I shut it off.

And that's why; I wasn't effing ready to dodge that stupid kiss.

_Oh_  
_I'm begging you please_  
_Cause I don't want you to leave_

Maybe, it was the way he pressed his lips against mine. As if it was just so natural, so completely normal to be kissing. And that could probably be because he was drunk and not so logical at that moment but it left a scarring impression, none the less.

I couldn't help my eyes from closing too. I couldn't help the twitch of my fingers or the way his lips slid just right on mine as I parted them for more of that magical spark.

It was at that moment that I realized the true meaning of his words: I don't know.

I didn't know either. I didn't know what I was feeling, what was happening around me and why I was turning into such a mush. My whole body felt electrified by just a kiss which is really weird but that could possibly be blamed to the fact that he was hovering over me, straddling my lap and being in such an uncompromising position on top of me.

Which is not my point, my point is, immunity.

I was immune to these little gestures, these uncomfortable positions and these stupid, babbling idiots.

Of course, Naruto was always an exception on most of those so why not make my life a living hell again?

I didn't need to depend on him. I didn't need to want him like that. And I really did not need his stupid ass smile to cheer me up because I was capable of doing anything without him helping.

Yet, the fact remains that the loss of existence is another dent that can never be fixed unless met with said-existence.

I am…devastated. I cannot be this dependent on him. He may surprise me, keep me happy and may be "the one" but the fuck am I supposed to do with all that when there is no dignity left?

I may just fall apart, being co-dependent like that.

Maybe, I wish right now to just die someway but I know that's too cowardly and I won't be able to do it anyway.

But I damned well wish that'd be so.

So I wouldn't have to face him and his damneable smile that shoots a hundred butterflies in my stomach and makes me want his lips attached on mine. Which is very unhealthy…very, very not-Sasuke and very, very unhealthy.

And I don't want to be unhealthy again.

Before I could be unhealthy again, I would rather wish my untimely death which is very…stupid, I suppose but what can one do when there's not a speck of restraint that can stop you from thinking about those lips, that attraction and that beautiful spark.

Later, as I was playing with the glass of sake in my hand, applauds and chattering noises mixed around with the buzzing in my head and I looked at the front; at the stage where a woman stood in all her glamour and spotlight, having already sung her song and bowing to the appraisers.

She had a sweet smile, very innocent until it turned to direct at me. Well, her face did too but the way her smile turned a little too crooked and there seemed to be this know-it-all glint in her eyes, I would supposedly guess that this was the fugitive I was looking for.

"Thank you." She murmured in the mic and with a come-hither look my way, she walked away.

If I had to guess, she might be actually hitting on me which wouldn't be so surprising or by the way she looked at me, she was the disguise.

Either way, I had to go and…explore her boundaries.

Because anyway, I was getting too bored of this mission and needed it over with quick.

Something told me, Konoha would be going through a major change during my absence and that…I could not very well miss.

So, I stood and walked to the direction she went with that "Follow me" look.

Maybe, I was walking into a trap but I was too agitated to care. I'd just fuck them all if it even came to it.

* * *

**A/N:** BTW, the song is by Safetysuit- Life left to go and it's a really great song so check it out and make a NaruSasu video of it! :D

Alright. Late but delivered, after long.

You see what gets me to delay? The stupid thought of wanting to be a better writer than before but hey, who cares, right?

This was all just a raw draft, with a few mistakes revised but whtever. I'm too into the whole F-bomb thing that I don't even care if the Sasuke's version is really crappy. You'd think he'd have more to say but he's an awkward dude, don't think he's that perspective.

Anyway, Review. And go to sleep, dude (I'm saying that to myself, by the way)


	11. Impossible

**Disclaimer:** I don't.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu.

**Warnings**: OOC-Karin (I don't know why I made her that way. She just turned alright, okay!) and um…Sasuke going bad-ass and blind in one chapter. Um and short.

Oh and THE END OF THE STORY CHAPTER! :D

**Author: **Mabu

* * *

**Rain**

**11. Impossible**

He walked among the crowd, the back of his head fully directed upwards in spikes, bangs shielding his eyes and pale, dangerous features showing under. He reached the backstage door, fully intent on going behind it when he found his first obstacle for the night.

"Sir, you're not allowed here." The security guard on the front door stood sternly staring at him through opaque black sunglasses, blocking him from going anywhere near the woman.

Black eyes lifted up to meet the man's sunglasses and without any hesitance, he put a hand behind the man's neck; twisting it with a _snap_- thus, ending one life that night.

He walked away as the body slumped on the ground, the broken sunglasses falling to the floor with a _clank_.

With hands under his pocket, he moved through the hallway with an impeccably calm look on his face. With a glance at all the doors he passed by, he turned his head to stare at the front and found that woman standing there, staring at him with a predatory smirk.

"Right here," She murmured as she turned around and left to go into some door at the end of the hallway.

He advanced there with eyes zeroed in on the door. He opened it sharply and went inside. It was a staircase, stinking of used socks and there, stood the woman with a smile to her red lips. She seemed highly amused.

Sasuke knew he was right the moment he saw this place. She wasn't hitting on him, she was the fugitive.

"Hello." She greeted, eyes holding that smoldering expression that couldn't be deciphered as anything other than the knowledge that she knew him. And if she knew him, she was the one.

Taking out the long sword from his back-pocket, he pulled it at her direction threateningly.

She didn't seem surprised by the weapon because her smirk only became wider.

"You're a wonderful person, Uchiha-san." She commented lightly. His teeth grit and he glared at her openly, the sword posed as a warning. "Just with one look, you caught me."

"You wanted me to catch you." Sasuke stated, not questioning it for confirmation as he observed the woman's demeanor; her shoulders were relaxed, expression nonchalant and eyes lit up in jubilance. If she had a plan, he wouldn't stand for it.

"I did." She admitted and stepped one step closer to him.

He looked at her body language and narrowed his eyes before taking a step closer to her too.

"What do you want?" He asked, the sword not wavering a bit from its position in the air, pointing directly at her.

She seemed to find his question humorous because she quirked a smile and took another step in.

"Why do you assume I want something from you?" She inquired, looking innocent and curious but just a bit knowing.

He blew a breath and took his sword, vanishing from his current position and appearing right behind her- the sword pressing its way to the front of her neck.

"I don't like beating around the bush." He whispered right behind her, "So I would like to tell you that you're under arrest on the commandment of the Hokage for—"

"Abandoning my village, teaming up with enemy group and killing innocents," She finished his words in an exasperated tone.

Sasuke looked a bit unsettled by her voice and words. It was true that she had done all that but it wasn't stated the way he was supposed to say them and the way she…

"Don't you think it's ironic, Uchiha?"

He gritted his teeth, gripping on his sword a little too tightly as he moved closer behind her. He knew exactly what she was trying to imply and he didn't like that a bit.

"What?" He asked in his normal, detached voice since getting furious over the girl's words would hardly help him.

Her smirk got wide at that, "You being in the same situation before. Running away, being a missing-nin and then, joining an organization you weren't supposed to."

His eyes closed at her words and if it weren't for Hokage's orders to keep her alive, he would have killed her right then.

"I'm guessing you don't have a plan." He observed, ignoring her words and trying to keep his calm.

The woman tilted her head to the side, her dark-brown eyes staring at his black orbs. "Why would you think that?"

"If you had a plan, you wouldn't be grasping at loose ends and hoping that I'd react." He murmured.

"You think so highly of me." She said. "To be honest, I don't have a plan."

He snorted derisively. "Hn,"

"It is true." She confirmed and continued: "Why would I need a plan when I'm right where I need to be?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows in confusion before his eyes widened when he felt a strike at the back of his head.

All he saw was black then but before even that, the last sound he heard was:

"Goodbye, Sasuke." This time, it was an unfamiliar male voice speaking from behind him.

888

A tan hand held a small rock in its palm before gripping it; feeling the rough edges and dirt for a moment. Standing up, he threw it at the water lake.

It was the place from before. The sound of water falling on the lake was as nostalgic as the scent of the refreshing water.

With a rub at his forehead he thought about how he came to arrive at this place and gritted his teeth.

What he wouldn't give to go back in time and catch up to Sasuke before he'd been kidnapped. He couldn't get the day out of his head as he looked around the place. The memories just stuck and he wished he were able to help, know and do something.

Yet here he stood, not knowing much to do but wait.

There was a rustle in the woods behind him and he whipped his head to look at the approaching figure.

It was that girl; the one with red hairs, red eyes and black glasses.

"I heard." She said after a while of them staring at each other. Naruto looked away first, grabbing another rock from the ground and throwing it at the lake as roughly as he could.

"What'd you heard?" He asked, voice unattached- so unlike him.

Karin opened her eyes to stare at his back before looking back at Suigetsu who gave her an "OK" from the back.

"Everything…" She answered uncertainly.

Naruto laughed then, she could guess it was a hysterical one. Not as maniacal as Sasuke's was when he was consumed by darkness but pretty darn close to one. She wondered if Sasuke had rubbed off on him, then she admitted that Sasuke had rubbed off on her too. He always rubbed off on you and then, he left. He was born to leave.

"Really— everything?" He asked as if sure, confident that she hadn't heard of "everything"

Karin watched him silently as he looked at the sky.

He looked at the mass clouds moving through the blue, calm air and asked it in his frustration: why the hell it would punish him this way. He was just looking out for his friend and it got him so deep that he didn't even realize he was drowning.

He opened his mouth then and spoke, startling Karin out of reverie of thoughts: "Did you hear about the fact that I've fallen for my best friend who's now also blind, crippled and still has the pride as big as Mount. Fuji?"

Karin's step went off-balance as she processed his words and took a step back from him.

"What." She mumbled in a low voice, wondering why he figured that out so quickly. Last she saw him; he had no idea about his feelings. "Shit."

Naruto heard her and said: "Yeah. Yeah, it is shit. I mean, come on, would you look at me? I am the straightest guy in the universe." He turned around to gesture at his body and laughed. "I was waiting for a girl to fall in love with. I was waiting because I knew Sakura wasn't the one for me and my perfect girl was just waiting to be discovered. Wouldn't you have guessed that the one I was looking for was right there beside me…"

Karin wasn't sure if he even loved Sasuke by the way he seemed so angry and displeased.

But then, his eyes softened at the last words and she could guess that he wasn't angry he had fallen for Sasuke.

"You miss him." She stated just to see how it would sound and found it to be quite right.

There was the laugh again, bitter and suppressed. "_Miss _him? That'_s nothing_ compared to what I _feel _right now!" Finally, she noticed the pain hidden away in his blue eyes as it became even clearer when he walked closer to her. The pain etched on his features was more than obvious and now, she was actually getting worried about him.

"I had him." He said, looking so much like he was about to cry. "I had him right beside me. I…was _there_. And now, he's not here. The knowledge kills me; That, I could have somehow prevented this. I could have stopped him."

"He'll be fine." Karin added quickly.

Naruto didn't look convinced by her words and by the look on his face; she was starting to actually doubt her words.

The doubt swirled around her mind and her eyes enlarged at how easily she could imagine the death of the man she once had loved.

"Stop," She whispered, backing away from him. What kind of human was he to give up on Sasuke just like that when he had done so much to reach him?

With her foot stopping halfway, she hunched her shoulders and spoke: "He _is_ going to be fine. You can't say otherwise because Sasuke always knows how to get out of a situation."

"What if he doesn't want to?" He questioned coldly.

Her eyes unwillingly welled up. "No." _No, she was not here to show weakness. Dammit! _

She turned around and raced to the wood, leaving Naruto alone in his cold and unfeeling thoughts.

It was as if he believed Sasuke wasn't returning. Why would he think that? And why would Sasuke do that?

Why was this happening?

Naruto watched her leave for a while before she vanished in the woods. He then turned back to see the water falling at the lake. Suddenly, everything was too silent and he sat down on the ground, trying to make himself comfortable.

"_I'll come back alive."_

Some promises…could never be kept.

888

Izumo Kamizuki was watching guard for the entrance gate, sitting and doing paper-work for all the people that left and entered the place. He would glance at the entrance every one second or so, watching the shadows and listening for any sound.

So far, some old man entered and some ANBU people left for the jungle. It was a quiet day. He couldn't ask for anything more than that.

But that's where it all started getting worse. His luck faded and he was pushed with sudden headaches.

First head-ache showed up at dawn looking so fresh, and smiling like heaven was earth and birds were actually nice for once.

That was Kotetsu. He arrived chirpily and dumped his own workload of papers on Izumo's and then, dared to sit beside him nonchalantly while whistling.

"Couldn't you leave me alone to do my work?" He asked, annoyed and willing to kick the man off the bench in which Kotetsu had taken a seat now.

"Hmm," The whistling stopped. Kotetsu glanced at him. "What? Why?"

Izumo couldn't help but shut up at the innocent look on his face and went back to work on his papers, grumbling about "stupid partners who couldn't listen or understand"

The whistling continued until he stopped working altogether in frustration and just tried to keep on watching the gate for someone to come.

Then, headache# 2 came in: Sakura. The girl was sweet, to be honest. Really, she was but she worried too much and looking at her stand by their post, watching the gate with a concerned expression for the evening was too much for Izumo.

It was silent at first; her just watching the gate and Kotetsu just whistling but it was too awkward.

So, finally giving in to the urge, he asked:

"Sakura-chan…?"

She looked at him questioningly. "Yes, Izumo."

"Are…you okay?" He asked, concerned.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled politely at him, "Oh no, I'm alright. I'm just waiting for them to come."

"Who?" He inquired.

She looked at him for a moment before speaking: "Sasuke and Naruto, of course."

"Wait- I thought Sasuke went alone for the mission." Kotetsu said, still sitting beside him with his stupid bandage and goody, goody smile.

Sakura stared at him, something stirring in her eyes. "I wish they were in the mission together but they're not. Naruto's just went out for some training."

Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged a look before they both nodded. "We'll tell you whenever one of them comes."

Sakura nodded back at them and bowed before leaving, quite slowly.

After that, the biggest of them all came: Naruto.

"Yo, guys." He said with a fake smile, passing through the entrance in his orange, black jumpsuit.

Izumo nodded at him, noticing that he didn't have any backpack or kunai pouch with him.

Kotetsu however, remained unaware of it and smiled back at Naruto.

"Hey." He greeted. "What were you doing outside?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment and it looked as if there was coldness in his exterior but that just vanished when he grinned. "Oh, I was just taking a tour around a place."

Izumo speculated his words, taking a closer look at him in suspicion.

The blond-haired ninja had that look in his eyes again. That shade of his azure eyes was dull and his smile was faked…again.

Naruto was a specimen held at most attention throughout the village. He was an incredible figure yet, the way he developed all this cold darkness sometimes during different lapses of times were worrying and Izumo couldn't help but wonder:

_Is it because of…?_

"See ya." Before Izumo could process his observation into a result, Naruto held up his hand in a wave ready to turn and leave.

The brunet guard stood up, opening his mouth to stop the blond when another voice stopped him, also leaving him completely speechless.

"_Naruto_,"

One word and it felt like everything just froze. For just one moment, Naruto felt like he had been paralyzed; he couldn't move his body, arms or face from the shock of hearing that deep, baritone voice again. He never thought he'd hear _it ever again…_

Izumo looked at where it came from and saw a bloodied, bruised Sasuke standing at the entrance gate of Konoha, slumping forward and holding his battered shoulder with a pained face. He was sweating and panting, hurt and meandered throughout yet he could still stand.

"Sasuke?" as if not believing his eyes— maybe because he had tears stinging his eyes that were blurring his vision— Naruto inquired just to make sure.

"Hey." Sasuke said with a painful yet victorious smile. It was one of those smiles; the one that a 12-year old Sasuke always used to have when he had stubbornly won against something that was in no way to his control. He looked like that Sasuke again.

"You're…alive." Why Naruto was even surprised by that, he couldn't explain. Maybe it was the knowledge that everything he had ever had was always taken away from him at the very last moments. Once he realized how precious something was to him, it always left him. His expectations were always doomed after they were found.

Somewhat weakly, Sasuke glared at him. "Didn't I already promise to come back, you moron."

Without realizing it himself, he had placed Sasuke in such a big part of his life that his overwhelming feelings shook him from within and moved to the outside. When everything just seemed like falling apart before- it was gluing its way back in again. And he didn't think he had ever been this happy before.

Izumo and Kotetsu, out of their shock for a while went for Sasuke just as the raven-head started wavering on his steps, his legs shaking and eyes squinted as he suffered in forceful pain. Kotetsu caught the kid.

His blond-haired friend ambled towards them with staggering legs staring at the collapsed body of his friend helplessly before shouting:

"Call Sakura. Call for help!" He turned to look at both of them. "GO!"

Kotetsu nodded at Izumo who dashed off, in search for the pink-haired girl while Naruto helped pick Sasuke up with the other ninja, as they moved to the hospital with as much speed as they could.

888

The continuous fading vision was a fascinating sight to be held.

Eyes...

As the sun went out in the far distant sky, his vision went with it. Everything was blackened in his world and yet, it wasn't that hard to evade the darkness.

The blindness didn't consume him in a shell. He almost felt like a bird now; a flying bird. Maybe, the thing was that he was always searching for a way to fly but in every mission, in every action or technique, he couldn't find the spirit to float in the soaring sky because he was caged from the inside.

His heart…it felt light now- like an abundant weight had been lifted off from somewhere inside his soul. He couldn't feel the heavy darkness pulling him down anymore. He could feel the blackness giving him strength.

"Well, look at the bright-side. At least your eyes aren't bleeding." commented Naruto nonchalantly from behind him.

"Yup, there's a good side to everything." Surprisingly, Sakura agreed with him.

"I think it's the curse of the Sharingan. Nobody can live peacefully with it." Kakashi said while yawning and reading his Icha-Icha paradise book.

Sasuke gave himself a break and sighed deeply. Stupid former team-mates.

"Hey, maybe now you can do that psychic thing that villains always do in those TV shows when they're blind!" Tsuji exclaimed excitedly.

"Why's this kid here?" Naruto inquired with a skeptical eye.

"Which TV show, Tsuji?" his auburn-haired team-mate asked with wondrous eyes.

"He's just lying." The bleach-haired kid named Jin remarked pettily. "There's no show where blind guys actually are badass."

"Actually, there is." Tsuji retorted stubbornly.

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is!"

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Sai!" yelled both Naruto and Sakura at the quiet pale leader sitting at the corner, drawing something peacefully like his kids weren't making noises in the hospital again.

Sai looked up from his work and blinked.

"Get your kids to SHUT THE FU— UDGE UP or I will fucking punch them all outta here!" Sakura shouted, anger brewing off her.

The three 12-year kids who now belonged to Sai's team looked up at Sakura with wide eyes and gasped.

The auburn-haired girl who is still unnamed pointed at Sakura and shouted this: "Oh no, the ugly lady said the "F" word!"

There was a familiar crack noise- a break between Sakura's alter ego and her own self. Both were pretty pissed off and as the kids watched her in fear, she advanced towards them with her big, scary fists and her popped-out nerve.

"RUN!" The kids all scattered away and ran off in different sections of the hospital, finally leaving Sasuke's room alone.

"Do you think she might kill them?" Naruto asked with his hands folded behind his head.

"Sakura's a sensible lady even if her anger needs management." Said Kakashi while flipping the page to his book and keeping his attention only at the porn in front of him. "I don't believe she'll kill them. But maybe, they'll be hurt a little _bit _badly."

"That little huh?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows.

Sai stood up then, packing up his art supplies and sketchbook. "I'll check on them." He smiled at Sasuke. "Get well soon, Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke shrugged by the bed and Sai left.

Naruto, with eyes stuck on the ceiling went to sit at Sakura's place, near Sasuke's bed and looked at Sasuke with a soft smile.

Sasuke glanced at him for a second before looking away. Naruto's smile lifted up at that.

Kakashi glanced at both of them from the top of his book and held the urge to laugh hysterically right there. Kids…they were always going to be kids; Stubborn and prideful, dignified and stupid kids.

What a compatible pair. He decided. Both were the same: lonely yet not willing to show it. They were strong in the emotion department and willing to fight for it unless of course it involved the "L" word because if that happened, they ran away like piglets when seeing armed farmers.

Well, it wasn't like Kakashi could blame them. Love was a scary thing.

He shrugged, putting his book to a close and standing up.

"Well, it seems I'll be taking my leave now." He said while facing Sasuke with a 'U' turn to his eyes (which meant he was smiling.) "You take good care of yourself and be sure to never get stuck in this place again. It's too gloomy for my taste… _Ja_!"

Sasuke watched him go blankly before his eyes went wide when Kakashi deliberately closed the door to his room as he left.

His hands balled into fists as he glared angrily at the door.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID Kakashi!_

Naruto didn't notice the stupid thing Kakashi did; he was busy staring at Sasuke's pale-white hands. Staring and thinking whether he should bring up the topic now. It was a better time than any. Nobody was around and the door was closed, fortunately.

_Come on, don't be a coward. _

"Sasuke," He called the raven-haired man's name, not understanding what to say next.

Sasuke glanced at him, dark eyes looking dangerous under the glowing crimson sunset yet painfully beautiful up this close. Pale skin shadowed one part of his face and the other was fully under the light, shining gorgeously.

Naruto didn't notice time passing by as he stared into those eyes and that mouth. If he looked at himself then he would see that his mouth was half-open from unsaid words and his eyes were glazed over in a trance.

"Naruto?" Sasuke frowned when a goofy smile melted against Naruto's lips. "Moron?"

With another sigh, he lifted his hand that wasn't IV packed and pulled Naruto's collar, waking the moron out of his stupid stupor.

"Hu—Sasuke?" Their faces were close; Naruto didn't know how that happened. He could feel the pull at his collars faintly but what he felt the most was the smell of Sasuke, the rush of their skin brushing accidently together, the beating of his heart and the warmth piling up at his cheeks.

Sasuke smirked. "What?" He said it like it wasn't a question and maybe it wasn't because he already knew what was going to be said; if the kiss he gave Naruto just now was any indication.

His raven-haired best friend pressed his cold lips against his, before moving away and the blond couldn't get any better confirmation than that. And then, he jumped off at Sasuke with a happy cry, grabbing both sides of his head and molding his lips firmly with Sasuke's.

"Mm." Naruto pulled at Sasuke's hairs, squished both of their faces in each others.

The softness beneath his was so intoxicating, he could feel his throat flame and his body reacting to every feel of the body pressed to his. Without them knowing, Sasuke was lying on the bed on his back and Naruto kissed on top of him, straddling Sasuke's hips in a lock.

Too soon, they were hard: their breaths came shallow and they started rubbing into each other without knowing they were doing it. Sasuke's head felt muzzy as he tried to remember what was happening around him. He couldn't see but the sensations, the way Naruto completely molded with the shape of his body left him feeling wanton; aimlessly looking for a way to fight off the blond yet stay stuck with him forever.

"Haa," Without knowing, his breath hitched and eyelids closed in utter pleasure. "Na-"

He bit his lip, finding out he was about to call the idiot's name. Even if he couldn't see the guy, he knew Naruto was feeling pretty damn smug about that little slip.

"Sasuke," Or joyous. Depended on the moron's mood.

"Che, Moron." He said, knowing it would tick Naruto's clock the wrong the way.

"Asshole." Naruto growled in a way that both conveyed the idea that he was indignant for the insult but not feeling up to fighting yet.

Sasuke snorted, moving his head to the other side as Naruto bit at the juncture of the side of his neck.

"Ungh." He could feel tiny tingles mixing up with his groin as he tightened his grip on the sheets beneath him.

He could feel his release right there.

"Fa-" He gritted his teeth, putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders as they humped together. Automatically, he pushed his face in Naruto's chest and bit at his clothes just because he needed to do something and he couldn't moan or speak out like that. It was embarrassing.

"WHAAA!" The door opened with a click, Sai's team genin getting inside and blinking at the sight in front of them.

"Wait for me, you rats!" Sakura _also_ stepped in, too busy in her rage to see anything else but when she was there, all movements or thought process came to a halt. She stared wide-eyed at the scene before her.

"Ooh." The only girl from Sai's team cooed with a small blush on her face.

"What the heck are you doing to Sasuke-sensei!" Tsuji asked with a nerve popped over his head.

Sakura thankfully got out of her stupor and gasped. With only two hands, she covered two of kids eyes while squishing the third one in the middle.

"Come on, kids. Let's get out of here." Sakura pleaded with them, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"First tell us what they are doing?"

"Are they fighting?"

"Stupid, that's not fighting. That's—"

"—Aha-ha-ha…,"Sakura interjected Jin's intellectual comment by laughing nervously. "You guessed it right, Chiro: they're fighting. Now, let's get out of here quickly or you'll be in the middle of a dangerous explosion."

"But—" Tsuji tried but was interrupted when Sakura took a grab of all the kids and kicked them out of the room.

"Visiting hours are over. Go away NOW." Sakura waved at them as they fell to the ground and she closed the door on them. This time, she was smart enough to lock the door but too late actually.

She sighed then, looking at the two of her former team-mates with weary eyes.

"Really— you two couldn't have found another place to start…_all this_." She gestured at their flushed up looks and messy hair; two indications at what they were doing exactly.

"Hey, who told you to bring the kids here anyway?" Naruto retorted.

Her lips thinned in a line. "Just for the info: I DO NOT WORK FOR YOU, NARUTO!"

Naruto flinched while Sasuke winced.

Sakura checked her watch and sighed. "I've gotta leave now." She turned before stopping and glaring at them both. "And next time, if you're having sex on public property, put a "do not disturb" sign outside please. OR lock the door, stupid dumbfucks."

The door opened and slammed back into its place but that door would probably never be the same again.

Neither would Sasuke. Or his penis. They were scarred for life.

Well, maybe not for life…but a pretty long time.

One that was sure to put Naruto in a miserable, horny state.

But eh? It was the idiots fault.

888

Footsteps approached his room and he looked up to see Naruto entering. He smiled, albeit only shortly but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Hey." This time, Naruto didn't sit on the chair beside the bed but on the bed Sasuke was settled on.

With an arm wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders, he nuzzled his head to the side of his neck and smiled warmly.

"How're you doing?" He asked, glancing at Sasuke's face that was both bruised and battered but no matter, he still looked beautiful.

With eyes blankly staring ahead, he said: "Good."

"Mm," Naruto's fingers caressed his arms back and forth, looking so peaceful it almost made him smile again but smiling one time was his limit for now. Next time maybe…

Just then, he had a thought and he couldn't help but share it with Naruto:

"You know…I always thought that power was a way to free myself but I wonder now…if it was really supposed to be freeing me." Naruto looked up at him, noticing the emptiness in Sasuke's eyes and comforting him by nuzzling more into Sasuke's neck. "I think power…caged me in a trap. I thought I wanted it so I went after it because it was there. Power…isn't freedom. It's a cage.

"It never let me see the other side of the world." Sasuke gulped, images of his childhood trauma going through his head. "And maybe- No, definitely- I was trying to get power because I wanted that. I wanted to be caged; trapped so I wouldn't have to think about relationships and…y_ou_."

Naruto let a smile slide onto his lips at the last words and with a hand holding up Sasuke's cheek, he pressed his lips against pink, pale lips.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss and held Naruto's head while opening his mouth and letting Naruto dominate him before he started fighting for it.

Because no matter, they were meant to fight.

"I think I repressed my memories because I feared too." Naruto added just as an afterthought when looking at Sasuke's face lovingly. Then, he chuckled. "What are we— five? Running away from the inevitable when in the long run, we were always just supposed to… be together."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, agreeing with Naruto.

"We're supposed to be the best ninjas in Konoha and we're the cowards when it comes to love." Naruto said with a bright smile, looking out the window with crinkling blue eyes. "It's amazing."

"And a bit sad." Chortled Sasuke lightly.

When he noticed that he had just laughed, he blinked silently before frowning.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and turned, moving to the other side of the bed beside Sasuke.

With a lively look painted on his features as streaks of sunlight brightened his face ever clearly, he took Sasuke's face in his palms and kissed the raven man's forehead in affection.

"I love you." He whispered on the skin pressed against his lips before he pulled away.

Sasuke snorted, his head directed down at his lap before he lifted his face to stare into Naruto's eyes even if he couldn't see. He could remember those cerulean eyes, so bright, so blue and mesmerizing.

"Moron." He pressed his lips against Naruto's in a full agreement of sort.

* * *

**A/N:** And then, happened the smex which I won't write because I've had it up to here with Lemons.

Anyway, FLUFF much? Yeah, I got plenty where that came from.

Ugh, I'm gonna gag. Too much sugar. Need spice, need roughness. NEED hardcore NaruSasu.

Ah, shit. I failed again at portraying their coupl-ish love. AH!

Well, this is it from me.

The end of thu-sh story. No more multi-chapters from me. Well, except "RED"

After that, I'm hanging to some other ship. Their relationship is too hard to portray.

T_T

Review though. I think.

No, yeah. Review *hopeful smiles sent your way* Think of Pikachu and Squirtle. They want the reviews. They crave it.

Oh and bye! XD


	12. Epilogue: Emotions

**Rain: E_motions_**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Kishimoto's, period.

**A/N:** An epilogue of sorts. Can read it without reading the whole thing. Just know it's NarutoxSasuke and you'll catch up to it. Oh! And manga spoilers!

* * *

_Sasuke_

I have never known emotions well. For god's sake, I never even knew my own self. The only ones who could get me to show any kind of emotions were my family and it's always been all about them.

Without knowing how and why, my world revolved around them and them only. Mom- whose smile was so warm and touching that I couldn't help but smile back. Dad- who was strict and stern but always there for me to work hard for so I get could his recognition. Itachi- who would make me envy him for getting everyone's attention but the fact was, I loved him more than anyone else. He was a kind-hearted brother who would teach me and smile and tell me with his gentle voice, the good and the bad around the world.

I loved my family.

And they weren't all.

My relatives: aunt, uncles, and cousins. They were always there. Every one of them had something to say and I would respect them just the same. Now that I think about it, they were the ones whose opinion affected me in a way where all those negative emotions would boil over.

But then again, those negative emotions weren't always bad. I learned that fire technique because of those emotions and was able to make my father proud of me. Competitiveness isn't always a bad thing; it's a stage that everyone goes through but sometimes, it can cause damage, much as it did to me.

Love triggers pain. That's almost painfully right. It's like it always depends on you who you give the gun to. People who can't pull that trigger are those who you don't have any feelings for whatsoever, but those people who you unwillingly give the trigger to, can shoot you at any time and then, it hurts you and brings you that much closer to the brink of death. Sometimes, it's only a shot at your spirituality. Sometimes it's your emotions, sometimes it's your mind and sometimes, it can shoot through every part of what makes you, _you_. And when that happens, it's an insane feeling. Empty, incomplete, you name it.

Sometimes, those wounds heal. Sometimes, those wounds scar and scrape and irritate your skin until you tear yourself apart.

Feelings are never a good thing but too much emptiness can cause you to an instability that can't be healed completely.

My head, at the time of that empty instability was terrifying. All thoughts, all feelings, I didn't want to feel them. I wanted to hate myself, hate everyone. Kill the ones who were important and yet, never kill myself.

I needed some feeling inside me or I knew I was going to go crazy. My mind was bursting, rotating around something that I was unable to grasp.

So I held on to darkness and revenge and hatred because I was familiar with them- Because they seemed like my only salvation.

How wrong I was…

It wasn't painful as much as it is painful to remember. Everything was dark; I couldn't see what was truly in front of me. I was insane, unable to be caught by anything but dark strings that pulled me back, quickly and quickly until I wasn't able to think even the slightest.

The darkness consumed me and I went deeper.

It just…was complicated. I still remember the wheels of my head turning and I was trying to reach something but I was never able to grasp fully of what it was. It was gone before I could even blink and all I wanted was to remember what that thing inside my head was: squirming uncomfortably around like an irritating worm and whenever I would close my eyes, it would come but I was never able to see anything beside that.

The thing was, I wanted to hold it but whenever I would try, it would vanish before my eyes and all my feelings would come out in a turmoil.

I couldn't recognize _what_ I was; my morals, my life, my wishes…everything vanished with that blank image that went around my head and made me equally insane.

Now that I think about it, maybe that squirming feeling wasn't just a sign of my hollow insanity but the feeling I feared to delve into- a feeling that suppressed any others- a feeling that just wouldn't leave me alone. A feeling that was always there but I just wanted to avoid it.

I still wonder if it is the light beneath my skin or…

I smile now; it's so easy this time. Smiling without feeling conflicting emotions surge through me, smiling without having that darkness hold me back, smiling without having that hysteric feeling of wanting to laugh at how ironic and unfair life could be, smiling without feeling the rain mat my face nor smiling sadly like there's something wrong when everything is falling apart.

I smile simply and I feel as if all my fears are gone and I'm free. I'm alright just this moment and I know that once I go back to my own life, there won't be this easy feeling anymore but I ignore it and think about the sun that's encompassing my face as I look up and I smile at it because its brightness is welcoming and because I've accepted the light long ago so its brightness won't kill me, won't burn me, won't accuse me or blame me. It'll shine because it can and I'll smile because _I can._

We both are so alike right now that I wonder if I really was one that was held into the dark to not even see a shed of light. It's a curious feeling but I shrug it away, only living in the feeling it gives me and not what it means.

I smile and nothing seems wrong.

_Naruto_

It's scary. This feeling called love.

I'm afraid of stepping even this close to it. I fear the consequences; I fear my own reaction and feelings. I'll stay away from love as long as I can help it.

Call me a coward but I'll stay away as long as it doesn't hurt me.

It may sound contradicting to many. It may sound like hypocrisy even because I have always held on to love and hope and all those positive emotions. I always hugged them in, gathered them into my arms and treated them like my own child. They were dear, loved ones. They still are.

That's why; I won't fall into the abyss called love.

I'll just love the ones I'm accustomed to love and how I usually love.

There are no hard feelings, no bubbling anxiety, and no painful experience. Life is like a flying car, and you're the one behind the wheel but when you're in love, that's different.

Everything is different.

You're not in control of the turning wheel. You are in no way planning your destination or what lies ahead. Everythings a fucking mess, like my disorganized room.

And for once, I can't tolerate the mess. It's everywhere: the dirty clothes, the dirty dishes, the grease and my socks.

To say, my life has changed since the day I brought Sasuke back may be a lie. To say, my life has changed from the day I first kissed Sasuke willingly also can be a lie.

Because I know for sure that my life changed the day I met him, the day I smiled after knowing that I wasn't alone in being lonely, the day I made him my rival, the day I was assigned to the same team as him and the day he left.

It's so easy to remember those memories but it was hard for me when with him, every step of the way. One day, I would think he cares for me. The other, I would tell him he's a bastard.

You know, Sakura was supposed to be the best thing that could ever happen to me. She's smart, she's pretty and if she'd ask, I'll be with her for eternity. That's how much I love her.

But it's not the same. It's never the same when it comes to Sasuke. Sasuke is the soul I may have actually lost in time and have finally come to reach it but I still can't touch the soul and it makes me feeling itchy. He's the fallen angel that cries in front of me and I can't touch him, I can't hold him, and we can't be one.

It's funny how I'm putting my life into cheesy words that don't even make sense in my brain and I know I suck at it but I need some type of him and not just this pure, sheer emptiness. I need to know he's there, feel him and know he's there for me.

Because he's never denied me that and I've never asked for it.

But now I may ask and my hands feel all clammy. I'm not supposed to be sweating, I'm supposed to be sober. I should be angry, in pain but I'm nervous…which isn't funny.

I remember my mother's last words about me getting a good partner. Weirdly enough, I've chosen someone that's hard to persue and easy to love.

How can it be so easy to fall? I've never felt like this. It's like I'd been in a hard cliff whose surface had never crumbled before but now, that rock that's always been holding me up has crumbled all of a sudden and I can't find my foundation, my base yet.

It's scary how deep I've fallen because I can't even see the sky anymore. I can only imagine a night and a moon. And that pretty darkness encompass me in its growing edge.

* * *

**A/N:** I promise no more Rain! Bye, bye, Rain. For real! No more!


End file.
